Liaison Impossible
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Slash Dédié a Sophie Black DraySev Draco a changé, trop changé. Severus lui proposera des cours privés, qui changeronts tout... Et avec un Harry dans les parages... Terminé Review!
1. Rendez vous

Je dédie cette Fic a Sophie Black (Voir petit mot en bas) Et je la remercie d'avoir prit en charge mes histoires!! J'ai décider de faire un long Slash sous une inspiration soudaine! Un Sev/Dray(Ouais Ouais!!) Pis j'espère vous aller l'apprécier! Alors bonne lecture! ^^  
  
  
  
Liaison Impossible  
  
Le cour était terminée. Étrangement, la chevelure blonde restait-la. Assise.  
  
Il devait partir. Il devait sortir de cette classe. Sinon ses gestes iraient encore plus loin que tout ce qu'il puisse penser.  
  
Mais non. Cet élève restait la, le regardant, sous les regards intrigués des autres.  
  
-Le cour est terminée Malfoy. Aller vous en maintenant.  
  
« Reste ici. Mais ne t'approche pas de moi. Je ne suis plus responsable de mes actes a présent. »  
  
-Je sais professeur.  
  
Le blond ramassa lentement ses choses, comme si la dernière pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était de quitter ce donjon.  
  
Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regardant dans les yeux du Blond.  
  
Noir et Acier ne formant qu'un.  
  
-Voici le devoir que vous aviez demander professeur.  
  
-Mais.Je viens de le donner!!  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Il s'avança vers le bureau, remettant son devoir et frôlant la main du professeur.  
  
Un courant électrique parcourut les deux âmes.  
  
-Je m'y suis simplement prit à l'avance professeur.  
  
Severus Rogue hocha la tête. Draco Souri.  
  
-Je suis fier de vous Draco. Sa voix baissant d'un octave. Si vous voulez je pourrais.Vous montrer des potions plus complexes, de plus haut niveau, vu votre compétence dans ce domaine.  
  
« Faites qu'il dise oui.Mon dieu faites qu'il dise oui.»  
  
-D'accord professeur. A quand notre prochain rendez-vous?  
  
Il voulait paraître décontracté, mais Severus voyait bien que le blond était nerveux.  
  
-Disons. Ce jeudi vers 19 : 00 ?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Draco Malfoy prit ses choses et s'en alla en courant parmi couloirs et élèves pendant que Severus Rogue poussait un grand soupir.  
  
« Je ne peux pas.C'est impensable.Et si lui ressentait? Non.De toute façon je ne m'attire que des troubles.s'il apprend que je suis dans l'autre camp.son père le saura.Quelles tortures suis-je donc voué à subir? »  
  
Il s'en alla vers son bureau, redoutant le jeudi comme si Voldemort l'y attendait avec du Veriterasum.  
  
*****  
  
Le cours était terminé.  
  
Il le savait.  
  
Il sentait des regards posés sur lui.  
  
Il aurait du partir.  
  
Mais il congédia ses deux gardes du corps et continua de faire son devoir.  
  
-Le cour est terminée Malfoy. Aller vous en maintenant.  
  
Il avait dit cela de sa voix grave. Suave. Une voix d'homme, sensuelle, dangereuse.  
  
-Je sais professeur.  
  
Il ne fallait pas que sa voix tremble.  
  
Il fallait se contrôler.  
  
Ne pas bafouiller.  
  
Ne pas faire de gestes anormaux ou nerveux.  
  
Ne pas.Ne pas.ne pas.ne pas... pas... pas... pas.  
  
Tout était flou dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus a se concentré.  
  
Il ramassa alors ses choses, lentement. Il était fatiguer. Les mots se perdaient dans sa gorge et ne sortaient pas.  
  
Il se leva et regarda vers cet homme, grand, inébranlable.  
  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il fut prit d'un frisson qui s'amusa à parcourir son dos, ses bras, ses jambes.  
  
Il avança tranquillement. Se força à parler.  
  
-Voici le devoir que vous aviez demander professeur.  
  
Il était surpris.  
  
Ca se voyais.  
  
Dans ses yeux noirs comme les ténèbres.  
  
Ses cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules.  
  
-Mais.Je viens de le donner!!  
  
-Je sais.  
  
Il déposa son devoir au même moment que son professeur le prenait.Leurs mains se frôlèrent et c'était comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.  
  
« Allons mon vieux, reprend ton esprit.Tu as changé, trop changé! Tu rêve en couleur, reprend toi.»  
  
-Je m'y suis simplement prit à l'avance professeur.  
  
Il avait dit cela d'un ton déterminé.  
  
Rogue hocha la tête, ce qui fit sourire Draco.  
  
Il ne savait jamais pourquoi, mais simplement voir son professeur écrire le faisait jubiler de bonheur.  
  
« Un jour je serai peut-être sa plume.Peut-être me prendra t'il dans ses bras, délicatement.Me serrant contre lui, contre son corps frêle, majestueux. »  
  
Il se secoua mentalement.  
  
-Je suis fier de vous Draco.  
  
Sa voix.  
  
Cette voix était différente, plus grave, plus basse. Mystérieuse.Anormale.Irréelle.  
  
-Si vous voulez je pourrais.Vous montrer des potions plus complexes, de plus haut niveau, vu votre compétence dans ce domaine.  
  
« Des cours privés? Seuls, dans un donjon.Lui et son professeur.Seul a seul.Intéressant, bien sur.s'il faisait tout pour paraître dans le besoin de cours.Ca serait peut-être bien plaisant, mais il faudrait faire attention. Si quelqu'un apprenait quoique ce soit.surtout lui, le concerné. Il pourrait bien lui jeter un sort des plus cruel.Il faudrait être prudent et ne pas montrer ses émotions.»  
  
-D'accord professeur. A quand notre prochain rendez-vous?  
  
Son c?ur battait la chamade.  
  
La première raison était que c'était très dangereux.  
  
La deuxième était que son professeur était à moins de 5 centimètres de son visage.  
  
Il pouvait sentir le parfum doux de ses cheveux.sa respiration rauque.Ses yeux noirs ténébreux.Sa bouche, sa bouche parfaitement bien dessinée.  
  
-Disons. Ce jeudi vers 19 : 00 ?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Il s'en alla malgré lui, et se sauva, redoutant, et en même temps, aillant hâte au jeudi. Et il sembla, loin derrière lui, avoir entendu un long soupir de soulagement.  
  
  
  
Et puis? Comment vous trouver ça comme début? En plus, rendue aux étoiles j'avais arrêter d'écrire mais j'ai décider de continuer! J'ai eu un tit peu d'inspiration quand j'ai vu le profil de Sophie Black qui disait : Si vous trouver un Sev/Dray, je serai votre amie pour toujours.Alors j'ai décider de relever moi-même un défi et d'en faire un!! Parce que ça me tente, pis que je voulais essayer de faire un Slash long !! Héhé!!  
  
Alors dites, je mets une suite?? (-_') 


	2. Un Jeudi Mouvemente

Wow! Chuis impressionnée! 13 review pour 1 chapitre! Z'êtes trop gentils!  
  
Saria : Ouais, bonne année a toi aussi! Je pense que je vais écrire alors, j'veux que tu continue a me parler (-_') Je suis contente que t'aie aimée l'histoire! ^^  
  
Alice Gray : Oui tu va l'avoir la suite ^^ j'espère avoir assez d'inspiration pour le reste, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée.héhé!  
  
Cajedi : j'vais essayer de pas être trop lente pour cette histoire! Bonne année a toi aussi et merci du commentaire!  
  
Chii-chan : Merci du commentaire ^^ Je savais pas qu'il y aurait autant de personnes qui aimeraient ce couple la! Héhé!! J'vais essayer de postes des chapitres régulièrement!  
  
Padmatcho : J'ai pas écrit la même chose 2 fois! J'ai seulement décrit la scène mais par 2 personnes différentes!! Merci de ton commentaire (-_') Contente que tu l'aime cette histoire!  
  
Sailor Digitale : Mici, moi aussi c la première fois je lis ce couple lolll!! Contente que tu aime ça! Bonne année a toi aussi!!  
  
Crystal : D'accord, tu veux et t'exige, alors j'vais donner lolll!! Moi aussi quand j'ai vu ce couple la j'ai trouvé ça bizarre.Mais je crois que je commence a être fan de Slash!! Et tu peux être sure que je vais te convertir a aimé les Serpentard.Niak Niak!! ^^  
  
Sophie : Mon idole!! Tu m'a répondu! Ouaiiis!! Tes fier de moi, hein? Dit? MDR Mici de ta review, fait plaisir a entendre.et grâce à toi j'ai ma petite idée pour la suite.Surtout avec l'affaire du vériterasum.Ha mais je te le dirai pas lolll t'aura qu'a lire!! (-_') Dray/siri? Bah ma essayer... C vrai que je les vois bien ensemble. Surtout si Draco se sauve du manoir et rencontre Sirius..Wouahhh!! J'ai plein d'inspiration! Mais une chose a la fois, j'vais continuer elle avant ^^ Moi aussi chuis ta meilleure amie! (Nah désolé, c ma maman qui est ma meilleure amie) MDR Joke :P J'tadowe, pis prend ton temps pour la transcription de mes fics, ça presse pas!! Héhé!!  
  
Molianne : Mici!! Je suis contente que tu aie aimé mon histoire!! Hihi ^^  
  
SwEeT C@NdY: Merci de ton commentaire!! Moi aussi d'habitude j'aime pas trop les Slash, mais à force d'en lire on s'habitue et on a envie d'en écrire.Pis moi j'vais essayer de t'initier au Slash, si je peux ^^ Mais bon, fait pas comme moi et lire un Lemon dès le premier Slash(Genre Nc17) héhé!! Ca traumatise!! (-_') (Nahhh! Sophie voyons, je parle pas de ton histoire!! Mdr)  
  
Majandra : Bah la v'la la suite, j'espère que tu va aimer!!  
  
Suppu : Ha, tu pourrais avoir des surprises (-_') Mais bon, bonne lecture et j'espère tu va suivre cette histoire jusqu'au bout!  
  
Maintenant, Place a l'histoire!!!!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un jeudi mouvementé.  
  
Il regarda à nouveau sa montre de sorcier.  
  
18 : 50  
  
L'heure approchait.  
  
Son élève a la chevelure blonde arriverait bientôt.  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie. Severus Rogue se sentait prit au dépourvu.  
  
Qu'elle potion lui montrer?  
  
Une potion difficile, bien entendu. Raison de plus pour qu'il reste le plus longtemps que possible dans ce fichu donjon.  
  
Une potion dangereuse, qu'il connaissait. Qu'il aurait peur de faire !  
  
Car Severus aimait la peur. Il aimait voir les visages horrifiés de ses élèves.  
  
Mais pour lui aussi, ce serait dangereux. Surtout si il réussissait a préparer la potion.par un miracle.Car cette potion est l'une des plus difficiles a préparer.  
  
Vériterasum.  
  
Ce mot lui vint directement a l'esprit.  
  
Ce serait très dangereux.  
  
Si la potion venait a le toucher, il avouerait tout. Qu'il est dans le camp contraire a Voldemort, qu'il protège Potter et qu'en même temps qu'il le haie, qu'il aime.  
  
Draco.  
  
Il venait d'entré dans la pièce sombre.  
  
Severus prit un grand respire. Se leva de son bureau et s'avança vers un chaudron.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire la potion du Veriterasum.  
  
Le regard apeuré du Jeune homme lui prouva qu'il avait vu juste.  
  
Ce serait très, très dangereux.  
  
*****  
  
Il était la, juste a coté de la porte.  
  
Depuis bientôt une heure. Une longue heure.  
  
Il est-la. Il attend.  
  
18 : 50  
  
L'heure approche.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien lui montrer?  
  
Il y avait plein de possibilité.  
  
Et il était certain que son professeur de Potion ferait tout pour que ce soit le moins long possible.  
  
Pour ne pas gaspillé son merveilleux temps.  
  
Car c'était un espion envoyé par Voldemort. Et si il disait.  
  
Non il ne faudrait pas.  
  
Si il apprenait que le fils, le propre fils de Lucius Malefoy ne voulait pas suivre les traces de son père.  
  
Il ne faudrait pas!  
  
Pourquoi n'était t'il pas comme longdubat! Pourquoi était t'il si bon en potion!  
  
Sans son talent, il ne serait pas ici, a attendre.  
  
Se rongeant les sens.  
  
Espérant de tout son être que son professeur n'en saurait rien.  
  
Car il ne fallait pas que Voldemort le sache.  
  
Draco voulait le remplacer. Il ne voulait pas servir, mais gouverner.  
  
Et il ne fallait pas qu'un des mangemorts apprenne son plan.  
  
Il entendit bouger dans la classe et ce déclic lui fit prendre conscience que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait trop rapidement.  
  
Il entra dans la classe et entendit Rogue respirer.  
  
Il regarda son corps se mouvoir comme un oiseau de proie vers un chaudron proche.  
  
Il parla d'une voix anormalement tendue. Ses lèvres crispées dans un sourire ironique. Les yeux brillants d'une flamme verte qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire la potion du Veriterasum.  
  
Et en prononçant ses mots. Severus Rogue venait de faire écrouler une vie entière d'espoirs.  
  
Il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Il le savait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Héhé.Hum, et puis? Content de la suite? Pas trop déçus? Héhé.Moi j'ai ma petite idée.Alors, Ils sont dans le même camp, et ils ne le savent pas!! Mais que va t'il se passer? (-_') Bon ça se peut que je ralentisse mon rythme, l'école arrive à grand pas (Snif) Et mon père a ses vacances alors il va en profiter.Mais hum.Review S'y ou plait? ^^ 


	3. La Goute qui Fait Deborder le Vase

J'ai 22 Review? Ouais!! Trop cool!! J'vous aime!! Ha pis je dis tout de suite : Le chapitre 5 est le meilleur, mais j'suis bloquée la -_-  
  
Libellule : Mici de l'encouragement, Ouais j'vais continuer, et je suis contente que tu aime l'histoire!! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire ça, pis j'espère que pour un premier Sev/Dray, c pas si pire! (-_')  
  
Molianne : Mici!! ^^ Je suis sure que tu va apprécier ce chapitre la! Héhé!!(Et que tu va apprécier les autres aussi, ça serait peut-être bien!!) Lolllll J'vais continuer alors!! J'aime les review, ça m'encourage Lolll!!  
  
Alice Gray : Tient, voilà le 3e chapitre pour toi sur un plateau d'argent! Lolll ^^ Merci d'ton commentaire!  
  
Sailor Digitale : Tu verras, tu verras..Pour le Veriterasum.héhéhé.Je sais pas si tu va tjrs aimé Rogue après (-_') Nah c qu'une farce, lit, et tu verras! ^^  
  
Crystal : Tient, je t'ai pondu ce chapitre + un ?uf, c tu correct? (-_') Ouais, Crystal elle exige et elle a! *révérence* Lollll Mais prend en pas une habitude!! :p Tu me dis s'que t'en pense hein? Ben de la suite la! CRAK Bon tu viens de casser mon bel ?uf.-_-  
  
Lyra b. et Juliette Potter : Mici!! Je continue et je lâche pas! J'espère vous aller apprécier! ^^  
  
Ange Rogue : Mici de ton commentaire!! Voilà la suite! Contente que tu aime mon histoire!! ^^  
  
Sophie Black : Ma Idole!! ^^ Tu m'as fait une autre review, tes trop hot! Et Draco est pas vraiment du « coté » de Rogue, ben, tu va voir (-_') Je t'en dit pas plus, sinon, ça va gâcher un punch, mais je crois que tu va aimer le chapitre 5, ben moi c'est mon préféré!! Mici de ta review! Et ça c'était pour prouver que :Oui, Rogue est assez cave pour montrer à faire du Veriterasum. Lolll Chu contente que t'aime mon histoire!!  
  
Maintenant, Place, a l'histoire!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : La goûte qui fait déborder le vase  
  
19 : 00.20 : 00.21 : 00.22 : 00.23 : 00.  
  
Le temps passe.  
  
Ce que lui, maître de potion, a fait en une semaine.  
  
Un élève le fait en moins de 6 heures.  
  
Désespoir du désespoir. Il aurait aimé que tout ceci dure plus longtemps.  
  
-Aller vous coucher Malefoy, nous finirons tout cela jeudi prochain.  
  
-non-professeur. J'ai presque fini. Je veux la terminer.  
  
Il était sourd ou quoi?  
  
-J'ai dit, aller à votre dortoir.  
  
Sa voix était glaciale, tranchante comme un rasoir.  
  
Draco ne broncha même pas et continua à remplir le chaudron de Bile de tatou, Bave de Serpent, dents de lapin.  
  
-D'accord, mais je vous avertis, vous ne sortiez pas d'ici avant demain matin, faite ce qui vous plait je.  
  
-Terminé!  
  
Il avait dit cela d'un ton presque supérieur.  
  
Rogue fit semblant de ne pas être surpris, même s'il l'était grandement.  
  
Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Allons, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser partir d'ici quand je ne suis pas sur de la qualité de votre potion.  
  
Draco parut soudain nerveux.  
  
-Goûter y.  
  
Draco reculât tranquillement.  
  
-Je crois que je vais aller à mon dort.  
  
-Auriez vous quelque chose a.cacher?  
  
-Non, je.mais.  
  
-Alors goûter-y, c'est un ordre de votre directeur de maison.  
  
-D'accord.Je.allons y.  
  
Il avala difficilement, prit le contenant que lui tendait son supérieur, et le mit au bord de ses lèvres, essayant de ne pas trembler.  
  
Au moment ou il allait en boire une gorgée.  
  
-Allons, allons. Cette potion n'est pas approuvée du ministère. Mais vous avez du cran, j'aime bien les élèves qui ont du cran. Aller à votre dortoir.  
  
Et sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans le fond de la classe, en un tourbillon de robes noires. Laissant son élève seul, devant une potion qui aurait pus lui coûter la vie.  
  
*****  
  
Il le voit.  
  
Son professeur est jaloux.  
  
Jaloux!!  
  
De quoi au fait?  
  
Son talent.  
  
Il est ici depuis presque 6 heures et a presque terminé sa potion.  
  
Il est fatigué, bien entendu. Très fatigué.  
  
Mais au moins il n'est pas obliger de passer des heures en compagnie de ses gardes du corps et de Pansy Parkinson. Ou de tous les autres élèves qui le vénèrent ou reculent à sa vue. Ce qu'il aimait se sentir dominant. Sentir la peur des autres a son égard.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
-Aller vous coucher Malefoy, nous finirons tout cela jeudi prochain.  
  
Non pas question!  
  
-Non-professeur. J'ai presque fini. Je veux la terminée.  
  
Il jouait avec le feu. Il le savait.  
  
Il voyait. Il sentait que Rogue était prit d'une décision, bonne ou mauvaise.  
  
-J'ai dit, aller à votre dortoir.  
  
Sa voix était glaciale.  
  
Cette voix qui le faisait frissonner. Rêver.  
  
Il sourit encore plus. Et continua à remplir son chaudron d'ingrédients. Il ne lui en restait pas beaucoup et il aurait terminé.  
  
Rogue se pencha vers lui.  
  
Il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. Des cheveux noirs se mélangeaient avec ses cheveux couleur blé et or.  
  
Il pouvait sentir le torse de l'homme contre son dos.  
  
-D'accord, mais je vous avertis, vous ne sortiez pas d'ici avant demain matin, faite ce qui vous plait je.  
  
Il se tourna vers son professeur, le sourire au lèvre.  
  
-Terminé!  
  
Comme il s'y attendait, son professeur était surpris, même.fâché?  
  
Il avait dit cela comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant.  
  
Mais comme il avait eu de la misère.  
  
C'était dur. Très dur essayer de se concentré quand l'être qu'on aime est à moins d'un centimètre de notre corps.  
  
Ses yeux piquaient. Ses mains étaient endolories.  
  
Mais comme il aimait cet endroit. Il aurait pus y rester encore des heures.  
  
Et un sourire diabolique apparut sur le visage de son professeur.  
  
A présent, il voulait quitter cet endroit. Ce sauver à toutes jambes.  
  
-Allons, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser partir d'ici quand je ne suis pas sur de la qualité de votre potion.  
  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Pensait t'il.Non.NON!!!! Surtout pas.. Pourquoi avait t'il fait cette potion aussi rapidement!! Pourquoi voulait t'il impressionné son professeur ?  
  
-Goûter y.  
  
Il recula tranquillement. Non. Pourquoi lui?  
  
S'il avouait tout.  
  
Se serait pire que de vivre un cauchemar.  
  
Il avouerait qu'il aimait un professeur. Tout le monde saurait à présent qu'il voulait remplacer et tuer Voldemort. Qu'il n'aimait pas son père ? Qu'il avait déjà aimé potter ? Et si son père venait à savoir qu'il aimait les garçons.Il vivrait le pire supplice de sa vie.  
  
-Je crois que je vais aller à mon dort.  
  
-Auriez vous quelque chose a.cacher?  
  
Si. Et pas qu'une. Vous n'aimeriez pas les entendre.  
  
-Non, je.mais.  
  
-Alors goûter-y, c'est un ordre de votre directeur de maison.  
  
-D'accord.Je.allons y.  
  
Il y était obliger.  
  
Il avala difficilement, prit le contenant que lui tendait son supérieur, et le mit au bord de ses lèvres.  
  
Il était perdu. Tout était fini. Son avenir, ses projets.Ses espoirs s'en allaient en fumée.Il avouerait tout, malgré lui.  
  
Sa main tremblait et des goûtes de potions tombaient sur le sol.  
  
Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui. Tout était flou.  
  
Il n'existait que lui, et la potion.  
  
Au moment ou il allait en boire une gorgée.  
  
-Allons, allons. Cette potion n'est pas approuvée du ministère. Mais vous avez du cran, j'aime bien les élèves qui ont du cran. Aller à votre dortoir.  
  
Et sans un mot de plus, il disparu dans le fond de la classe, en un tourbillon de robes noires.  
  
Draco reposa la tasse en tremblant.  
  
« En espérant que la prochaine fois.Tout se passe mieux et qu'il ait oublier cette potion. »  
  
Il rêvait peut-être en couleur.  
  
Mais intérieurement, il remercia son professeur.  
  
Mais pourquoi lui avait t'il fait si peur? Pourquoi l'avait t'il empêcher de boire la potion?  
  
C'est en s'en allant vers le dortoir a 23 :30 qu'il se coucha enfin dans son lit et arrêta de penser.  
  
Vers minuit, ne dormant pas encore, il senti quelque chose, un papier dans son cou.  
  
Les yeux grand ouverts, au clair de lune, il put lire distinctement deux mots.  
  
Je t'aime  
  
  
  
  
  
Ouhhhhh!! Mais qui est donc celui ou celle qui a écrit le message? Est-ce que Rogue va faire boire du Veriterasum a Dray? Est-ce que Rogue va avouer ses sentiments ? La suite dans un autre chapitre!!  
  
^^ Mici pour tout vos review, vous êtes tous trop chouettes!! 


	4. Remords

Ce chapitre l'est pas long mais bon, j'espère vous aller l'Apprécier! J'ai écrit le chapitre 6, il fait 8 pages! Mais mon préféré c'est le 5! ^^  
  
Cajedi : Voilà ta suite! Mici pour ton commentaire, et je sais pas si Dray a que Sevi dans son c?ur.a toi de deviner.Héhéhé! Faut bien corser les choses (-_')  
  
Alice Gray : Ha oui, bah les questions que je mets de toute façon tu vas avoir les réponses (-_') Fait ben laisser durer le suspense! J'vais la continuer, t'inquiète!  
  
Sandra : Mici ^^ Je suis moi-même surprise qu'il y ait autant de monde qui aime ma fic, mais bon, voilà la suite!  
  
Crystal : Voilà un chapitre et encore un ?uf.Nooon!! Tu viens de t'asseoir dessus -_- Mais ben sur que Rogue est sadique, mais ta rien vu encore! Héhéhé.^^ Pis merci de ton commentaire sur les détails, j'ai mis tout ça dans le chapitre 6! Et le petit mot bah, tu va savoir c qui! J'espère que tu va encore revenir de cours et te relaxer devant cette histoire que ta l'air d'aimée! (-_')  
  
Ange Rogue : ^^ Mici! Et ses pas grave si tu te répète, ça me fait + de review Lolll!!  
  
Nyny : Nyny! Tu m'as reviewer! Je t'adowe!!!!!! Merci pour ton ti commentaire Nynychounette! Je suis contente que t'aime mon histoire! ^^  
  
Molianne : Voilà, ce qui va arriver c'est que.Nah je te le dirai pas quand même!! (-_') Secret professionnel!! Lolll!! Bah voilà la suite, et Dray va se prendre plusieurs coups durs crois moi.héhé! Mici de ton commentaire, ça me réchauffe mon ti c?ur ^^  
  
Sophie : Bah non pas en retard.Mais hé dit donc, c un record ca, 3 review dans la même histoire! J'adore encore plus! Tu fais bien de garder Sev dans tes options.mais crois pas trop en ta perception des choses, j'réserve pas mal de surprises.héhé! Je suis sure que tu va aimer le 5! .Et que tu va détester Harry dans le 6 (-_') Dray est pas si pro que ça, Tu va voir, je trouve même qu'il est un peu OOC Mais bon, ça c mon opinion O_o  
  
Maintenant! (Ouais!!) Place à l'histoire!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Remords  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
Pourquoi lui avait t'il envoyer!!  
  
Avait t'il des soupçons? En parlerait t'il a tous les élèves?  
  
Serait t'il renvoyé de son poste?  
  
Car aimé un élève était contre les lois.  
  
Et aimé un garçon mineur était très mal vu et plusieurs pourraient penser que Draco était victime de harcèlement.  
  
Il faudrait rester impassible.  
  
Ne rien montrer.  
  
Comme d'habitude.  
  
Garder un masque dur, froid et impénétrable.  
  
Mais c'était difficile.  
  
Très difficile.  
  
En ses temps de solitude, de douleur.  
  
Il ne dormait pas.  
  
Ne dormait plus depuis des jours.  
  
Il avait peur de revivre d'autres rêves.  
  
D'autres rêves ou il se réveillerait, seul, en sueur, serrant un oreiller contre lui en pensant que c'était celui qu'il aimait.  
  
Depuis trop longtemps qu'il attendait, qu'il avait mal.  
  
Il regarda à la table des Serpentards. Son regard déviant vers une chevelure blonde, troublé.  
  
Il n'aurait pas du mettre tout ce poids sur les épaules d'un petit garçon.  
  
Après tout, qui serait assez fou pour l'aimé, lui?  
  
Il regarda alors a la table des Gryffondors ou Potter le fixait, soupçonneux.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard noir et le brun détourna le regard.  
  
« En voilà un qui va se mettre dans notre chemin.» Pensa t'il amèrement.  
  
*****  
  
Toute la nuit il était rester assis dans la salle commune, tenant le papier entre ses mains, a la lueur vacillante des flammes, il fermait les yeux et essayait de se souvenir du cours passé.  
  
Tous les regards en coin, les gestes, l'attention de son professeur.  
  
Pourtant, rien ne pourrait prouver.qu'il y avait de l'espoir.  
  
Il commençait à s'assoupir mais l'aube était déjà commencée.  
  
Il alla à la grande salle d'un pas lent.  
  
Il parcourut couloirs et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était éloigner de sa destination depuis longtemps.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant une assiette vide.  
  
Il n'avait pas faim.  
  
Il regarda son professeur de potion, qui ne mangeait pas lui non plus.  
  
Son esprit divagua encore une fois.  
  
Ses yeux noirs ténébreux.Ses cheveux, des cheveux qui paraissent si sales mais sentes si bon.Son corps qui parait si mince mais pourtant, quand il était collé à lui, il paraissait si musclé.  
  
Il regarda à nouveau le papier dans sa main.  
  
Je t'aime  
  
Deux mots. Deux stupides mots écrit sur du papier.  
  
Mais qui le bouleversent tant.  
  
Il ne remarqua pas le regard de Severus sur lui.  
  
Il aurait pourtant du savoir, qu'il n'y avait aucune personne assez folle pour l'aimer.  
  
Il se souvient encore des paroles de son père.  
  
« Mon fils. Si tu veux devenir un homme, méfie-toi de l'amour. Marie toi a une femme riche et belle, et suis les traces de ton père»  
  
Paroles en l'air.  
  
Jamais il ne suivra ses traces! Jamais!!  
  
Jamais il se prosternera au pieds d'un sorcier moribond a moitié vivant à tête de serpent avec du sang de bourbe dans les veines!  
  
Il regarda Potter et tous les deux se défièrent du regard.  
  
« En voilà un qu'il faudra éliminer de la partie avant qu'il gâche tout.» 


	5. Rencontre Innatendue

J'vous adore! J'vous adores!! J'vous adore!!! 36 review, je capote! ^^ Mais vous êtes cheap, j'ai que 4 review pour mon chapitre 4.Mais bon, j'ai mis le chapitre 5 parce que je l'aime trop!! Pis je suis sure vous aller l'aimer!!  
  
Sandra : Voilà la suite! Moi aussi J'la trouve super cool(Lolll vantard la fille!) (-_') Mici de ton commentaire!  
  
Luffynette : Luffy! Une autre de mes idoles pour les Slash!! ^^ Ca fait plaisir, je suis contente que tu aime cette histoire! Si t'a des conseils ou commentaires, ça va peut-être m'aider!! Je suis contente contente que tu m'ais reviewer!  
  
Crystal : si tu aime les chapitres forts a émotion.Je pense que tu va aimer le 5! Bah, pour l'instant c'est le plus fort, je réserve.bien des surprises *Air Diabolique* Mdr! Désolé, je peux pus offrir d'?uf, je t'en donnerai un autre a pâque! Le chapitre 6 c parce que y'a tous les détails de Harry et Dray.mais bon! Faut pas tout dire (-_') Ca se peut aussi que ma vitesse ralentisse, 'Ai pus d'inspiration O_o  
  
PadmaTcho : Nia Nia, j'ai mis un T quand même! ^^ Désolé de m'être trompé sur ton nom.Mais la t'aurais pas du me le dire car je vais tjrs t'appeler comme ça a l'avenir! Et aussi c'est parce que le « Cho » Je le prononce Tcho (-_') et voilà la suite.Padmatcho ^^ (Tes pas trop fâché hein?)  
  
Lucettia : Hé, Mici! Contente si ma fic te plait! Et je suis contente si ça peut devenir ton couple préféré! ^^ Et bien sur contente que tu aime mon histoire! Lolll  
  
Et maintenant.Place, a l'Histoire!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : Rencontre inattendue  
  
-Retenue Potter.  
  
Cette information fut suivie de plusieurs grognements.  
  
-Et 35 points de moins a Gryffondors.  
  
Plusieurs autres grognements. Il ne se dompteront donc jamais.  
  
-50, Et faites votre potion de vieillissement en silence!  
  
Il ne se lassait jamais de faire ce petit manège. Se promenant entre les rangés, comme une panthère, faire peur a un élève au hasard, donner des retenues, enlever des points.  
  
Et parfois, félicité un élève, au hasard bien entendu.  
  
-Félicitation Malefoy, votre potion est parfaite.25 points a Serpentard.  
  
Il jeta un regard glacial au Gryffondors, comme pour les défiés.  
  
Il put entendre distinctement les mots « Chouchou » et « professeur incompétent » Mais il ne s'en soucia guère.  
  
Il fit semblant de vérifier la potion de Malefoy, et prenait un plaisir fou a le voir rougir quand il s'approchait de lui.  
  
Il se pencha à sa hauteur, au-dessus de lui. Juste pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
  
-Je crois que.tu as oublier de rajouter un ingrédient Draco.  
  
Il faisait exprès pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.  
  
-Ha... ha oui? Le.Lequel?  
  
Severus se rapprocha encore plus du visage du blond. Il prit sa main et la mit sur celle du jeune homme et la tassa vers la queue de rat.  
  
Sa main était chaude et froide en même temps. Il aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps mais.  
  
Il se releva, rapide comme l'éclair et dit d'une voix glaciale.  
  
-N'oublier pas votre cours de rattrapage ce soir Malefoy. Vous avez bien beau être le meilleure de la classe, vous avez encore besoin d'amélioration.  
  
-Oui.Oui professeur.  
  
Il enleva encore d'autres points a Gryffondors a ceux qui riaient et fit semblant d'aller a son bureau pour corriger des copies. Mais au fond de lui, il fondait d'excitation.  
  
Comme il avait aimé ce contact ! La même sensation que le jeudi passer ou il s'était collé au dos de son élève.et de la manière dont il rougissait, cela signifiait que, oui, peut-être, il aurait des chances.Pourquoi pas, après tout.  
  
Après le cours, Malefoy vint le rejoindre à son bureau.  
  
-Professeur, vous savez pour ce soir je.  
  
-19 : 00, comme jeudi passé.  
  
-Bien je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de.  
  
-Vous aller venir, Malefoy. Vous vous déconcentré de jours en jours, vous avez besoin d'amélioration et vous avez besoin d'aide. Décliner mon invitation et ce sera une perte de confiance de ma part, comprit?  
  
-Oui, Je... Mais.Bon d'accord.  
  
Il était manipulateur, il le savait. Il aimait cela aussi. Il n'était pas espion pour rien, quand même!  
  
Le blond sorti rapidement et Rogue se rassit à son bureau, un sourire au lèvre.  
  
*****  
  
Severus Rogue. Il le faisait exprès!!  
  
Chaque cours de potions depuis le jeudi passé qu'il lui parle au creux de l'oreille, le tutoyant, lui prenant le bras ou la main.  
  
Il y prenait plaisir!! Il savait que Draco rougissait à chaque fois!!  
  
Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour son professeur et.en profitait!!  
  
Et maintenant avec son jeu de 'confiance' il n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'aller au rendez-vous!  
  
Comme s'il avait besoin de rattrapage.Il était le meilleur!!  
  
Non c'était qu'une raison pour lui faire perdre son temps, pour qu'il se sente encore plus troublé.Il allait encore le garder des heures.Ha ça NON!!  
  
Il ne nierait pas, qu'il ne prenait pas plaisir a tout ceci.Il aimait sentir son professeur prêt de lui, mais ce n'était qu'un jeu.  
  
Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un simple jeu.  
  
Il laissa échapper une larme, sachant maintenant qu'il n'était qu'un jouet.  
  
Il reprit ses esprit.  
  
Il ne se laisserait pas faire.  
  
18 : 45.  
  
La tête haute, il marcha jusqu'au donjon(N/A :Avec une salle de torture.Grrr!! ^^).  
  
*****  
  
19 : 00.  
  
Les yeux rougis.  
  
De colère, de peine?  
  
Il ne le savait pas.  
  
Mais son élève. Son Draco, était entré, la tête haute, le regardant avec méprit et fureur.  
  
-Alors? Dit t'il dédaigneusement. Quelle potion vais-je devoirs concocter?  
  
Severus fut désarçonner par le ton de sa voix.  
  
Ce jeune homme, d'habitude si calme et réservé, était maintenant agité et bruyant.  
  
Severus s'approcha et mis sa main sur son épaule.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Draco?  
  
-NE-ME-TUTOYEZ-PAS!! Je suis votre élève!! Pas votre ami!!  
  
Une crise de colère. Il se sens menacé alors. Il sens que Severus a du pouvoir sur lui et n'accepte pas. Le dominé veut être dominant.  
  
Il souri.  
  
Alors, il y a encore de l'espoir.  
  
-QU'AVEZ VOUS A SOURIRE!!!!! Il n'y a rien de drôle!! Je suis ici a vous crier après, et vous souriez? Vous êtes fou? Complètement.  
  
-Taisez-vous Malefoy. Dit t'il avec un regard glacial.  
  
Attention Draco. Tu joue un jeux dangereux.  
  
-ME TAIRE? Vous voulez que je me taise? NON je ne me tairez pas! Tout ça a assez durer!! Vous croyez que je ne le vois pas.Votre petit jeu??  
  
-Taisez-vous.  
  
Il ne comprend pas? Et bien on dirait qu'il faut prendre les manières fortes.  
  
-Vous êtes bouché? C'est ça? Vous savez que j'ai raison! Je le savais, Je.  
  
-Je vous ai dit de vous taire!!  
  
-Ne jouer pas au plus malin avec moi!! Je sais ce que vous penser de moi!! Je sais.  
  
Severus se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.  
  
-Non, vous ne savez rien.  
  
Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.  
  
*****  
  
Il l'avait embrassé.  
  
Il croyait qu'en lui criant après, il aurait tout avouer.  
  
Qu'il s'amusait, qu'il se jouait de lui.  
  
Mais non, il l'avait embrassé.  
  
Un baiser doux.  
  
Mais il en sentait encore les vibrations a l'intérieur de son être.  
  
Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant.  
  
Rogue souriait toujours. Il attendait alors que Draco parle.Mais quoi dire?  
  
-Alors.Vous.Pourquoi? Le mot.  
  
Severus hocha la tête.  
  
-Je croyait.Croyait que.  
  
-Que je vous prenait pour un jouet?  
  
Ma parole, il lit dans les pensés?  
  
Draco hocha la tête.  
  
-Non. Je t'assure Draco, tu est plus qu'un simple jouet pour moi.  
  
Draco restait la, comme pétrifier.  
  
Tout ce qu'il avait penser était maintenant réduit à l'état de rien.  
  
Un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança, le c?ur battant la chamade.  
  
Quand même assez grand, il put murmurer à l'oreille de Severus.  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
Il se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
  
Draco s'avança alors vers Severus et l'embrassa.  
  
Un baiser langoureux. Merveilleux.  
  
Severus répondit à son baiser. Qui devint de plus en plus passionné.  
  
Ne savant pas jusqu'ou aller, ou arrêter.  
  
Ne voyant pas le monde extérieur.  
  
Savourant chaque seconde. Chaque minute.  
  
Draco mit ses mains autour du cou de son professeur. Severus prit la taille du garçon et s'avança vers lui.  
  
Ils étaient collés, ne formant presque qu'un seul corps. Qu'une seule âme.  
  
Désirant aller plus loin mais.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée vers une chevelure brune.  
  
Qui s'arrêta net.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent trop tard. Tout était à présent découvert et détruit.  
  
-Désolé.Je, Je venais pour ma retenue, Je.  
  
Et Harry Potter s'en alla vers son dortoir en courant.  
  
Draco resta la, pendant que Rogue se mettait la tête dans les mains.  
  
-Aller à votre dortoir.  
  
-Mais je.  
  
-Aller à votre dortoir!! Nous ne pouvons rien faire! Le mal est déjà fait.  
  
Il n'eut d'autre choix que de partir vers son dortoir.  
  
Et tous les deux passèrent nuit blanche.  
  
  
  
  
  
Héhé, les choses se corsent *Se frotte les mains* ^^ J'aime trop ce chapitre! Et puis la ben, j'veux 40 Review avant de continuer!.Pis si j'ai pas 40 review je continue pareil MDR! (-_') 


	6. Un Mauvais Depart

Oui, le voilà, le chapitre 6.Pis la je suis émue! J'ai 52 Review! 52 REVIEW!  
  
BANG  
  
(15 minutes plus tard)  
  
Désolé, je me suis évanouie.Mais j'ai quand même 52 Review! Vous êtes trop fin!  
  
BANG  
  
(15 minutes plus tard)  
  
Bon ben, je vous fais pas trop attendre.J'vous remercie de lire ma fic ^^  
  
Trunks-01 : Tu va voir, il va y avoir encore plus de suspense! Mais saute pas partout tu vas.PAF, trop tard, tu viens de briser mon beau vase -_- Mais je suis contente que tu aime cette fic, Mici de ton commentaire!  
  
Hime-Sama : Voilà la suite, et je suis trop contente d'avoir dépasser les 40 Review, je savais pas qu'il y avait autant de monde qui aimait ma fic (Y comprit toi) Merci de ton commentaire! ^^  
  
Leviosa : Je sais jamais si c Isa ou Gen! Loll Je me mélange toujours entre toi et Wingardium! Ta raison, Harry arrive toujours au mauvais moment, mais la c la faute de Sev' qui lui a donné une retenue! Héhé !(Je défends pas Harry, t'inquiète ) Je suis contente que tu m'aie Reviewer! Et que tu aime cette histoire bien sur, c ça l'important je crois (-_') Moi au début je trouvais ça bizarre, mais à force de l'écrire un s'habitue au couple! J'espère tu va aimer la suite.Et pas être trop fru après Harry O_o  
  
Luffynette : Je sais je sais, je suis sadique, t'inquiète, il vont l'avoir leur nuit, mais je te dis pas ou, ni quand ^^ Voilà la suite! Et j'espère que vous aller continuer la Fic avec les 4 folles des Sly! ^^  
  
Cajedi : ^^ Voilà suite, Jespère tu va aimer, merci pour la review!  
  
Alice Gray : Ouais je sais, Harry a tout gâcher.et plus que tu ne le crois -_- Héhé, Mici pour la Review!  
  
Molianne : Tu va le savoir, ta qu'a lire.C pas beau ce que Harry va faire, le méchant Harry qui arrive tjrs au mauvais moment Grrr! (-_') Mais bon ça met du piquant dans l'histoire! Je suis contente que t'aie aimé le chapitre 5, moi c mon préféré! ^^ Mici de tes Review Lolll!!  
  
Lunarde : Heu.Voilà j'ai continuer! ^^  
  
Ange Rogue : Je sais, j'aime ça quand sa ce corse.J'espère j'en ai pas trop mit! O_o héhé, Merci pour ton commentaire! J'vais continuer t'inquiète!  
  
Sailor Digitale : Bah, tu peux espèrer qui se taise, mais garde pas trop espoir Mdr! Nah y'a personne qui va me tuer voyons! *Regarde autour d'elle* Bah je crois que Harry est arrivé pour ça retenue.Au mauvais moment Lolll! ^^ Mici pour ta Review!  
  
Ginny L. : Woooow! Une longue review! Hey Merci! Lolll ^^Moi aussi ça ma faite bizarre au début, mais on s'habitue, je les trouve trop chou! C pas pour rien que le titre c'est : Liaison Impossible! Voilà ton plateau d'or! Ouais ça (-_') c'est un clin d'?il! Et ils sont à Moua ! Lolll Ben merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir a lire! Et je sais même pas c'est quoi un Yaoi O_o  
  
Majandra : Voilà, Jespère tu va apprécier mon chapitre! ^^ Et je suis trop contente d'avoir eu + de 40 review!! Merci de ton commentaire!  
  
Agadou : Agadou, pousse l'ananas et moule café, Agadoudoudou..Huh désolé ^^ Mais bien sur que je veux les réactions! Bonne ou mauvaises, les commentaires de tout le monde sont appréciés, sinon je ne répondrais pas a ta review en ce moment, c'est des commentaires comme les tiens qui m'aide à continuer ^^ Et vraiment j'ai été surprise de voir que j'avais 52 review, je savais pas qu'autant de monde aimait ma fic! Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'aie reviewer et que tu aime cette Fic! Je me fou de personne, j'aime tout le monde(Ou presque) Et la je veux une autre review de toi, sinon pas de 7e chapitre! (-_')  
  
Audrey : J'suis contente que tu l'adore! Voilà la suite! ^^  
  
Sophie Black : Pas grave So, Tu te reprendra pour ce chapitre.Jespère bien car j'ai pus vraiment d'idée, et tes review me donne toujours de l'inspiration! Je savais que tu aimerais ce chapitre ^^ T'avait raison, Il a le mauvais rôle notre Harry détesté, mais va peut-être pas rapporter, tu va voir (-_') Mais non il va pas sortir et dire à tlm : Rogue et Dray se french! Mais presque.Sauf que j'y avais pas penser de cette manière la Loll! Ouais je sais les Gryff sont déprimants *soupir* J'avait déjà écrit le chapitre 6 quand t'avait reviewer.Mais si tu veux me donner de l'inspiration ak un autre review, pas de problème! (-_')  
  
Nyny : Ta Reviewer! Viiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que ta finie ton devoir de math! (-_') Je te souhaite pas de retenue, Loll Pis mici pour ta review! ^^ J't'adore!  
  
Voilà, maintenant, L'Histoire!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : Un Mauvais Départ  
  
Coucher dans son lit depuis près de trois heures, il n'arrivait pas a dormir. Il voyait et revoyait la scène dans son esprit, comme si quelqu'un c'était amusé à lui mettre un film sous le nez.  
  
Il les revoyait encore, s'embrasser avec passion.  
  
Quelque chose s'était tortiller dans son estomac, comme si on l'avait transpercé au c?ur.  
  
Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour cela arriverait, mais il était trop tard.  
  
Il avait rejeté le blond, l'année dernière. Sûrement cela lui avait brisé le c?ur.  
  
Harry n'en avait pas tenu compte.Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Une retenue, encore une fois. Il alla au cachot.  
  
-Bien Potter, rejoignez votre collègue.  
  
Il était toujours aussi glacial, laid, les dents jaunâtres. Un nez qui faisait une cible très tentante pour un poing.mais il se retint, murmura un « oui » et alla rejoindre l'autre élève qui lavait les chaudrons.  
  
C'était Malfoy.  
  
Mais bizarrement, il n'était plus le jeune homme arrogant et vantard.  
  
Quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, le blond rougissait et évitait son regard.  
  
Il ne savait pas qu'il aurait la réponse assez vite.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Malfoy? Dit-il en articulant à peine, en récurant un chaudron a coté du blond, dans la réserve.  
  
-Je.J'ai.suis arrivé en retard en M.Métamorphose.  
  
Tient. Pensa Harry. Il bégaie maintenant.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, il regarda à l'avant et vit que le professeur n'était plus la, sûrement a son bureau.  
  
Il arrêta son récurage et se massa le dos en gémissant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui y'a Harry?  
  
Harry? Depuis quand l'appelait t'il Harry?!  
  
-Mal au dos.Dit-il.  
  
Avec un bruit étouffer de surprise, il sentit des mains tremblantes sur ses épaules.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que... ?  
  
-Silence.Laisse moi faire.  
  
Tendu, il sentit les mains de Draco pousser, lisser ses muscles qui se détendirent un a un. Les mains du blond faisaient des vas et vient dans son dos, son cou.  
  
Puis soudain, sortant de sa transe, il se retourna vivement et regarda dans les yeux du Serpentard. Ils brillaient avidement, une lumière qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans les yeux de son ennemi.  
  
-Pourquoi tu-fait ça? On est supposé être ennemi!! Je veux dire.Tes Draco Malfoy, tes pas supposés prêter attention a mon mal de dos, tu devrais plutôt en rire, non?  
  
Il jeta un regard soupçonneux.  
  
-C'est un autre de tes tours, c'est ça? Avoue!  
  
Il se leva vivement. Le blond paraissait triste, choqué, offensé, même cruel.  
  
A ses yeux a lui bien sur.  
  
-Harry je.  
  
Il soupira, prit un grand respire.  
  
-.Je t'aime, depuis environ 5 mois.  
  
Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, horrifiés.  
  
-Non.C'est pas possible.Non.NON!!!  
  
Il couru jusqu'à la porte, renversant des chaudrons au passage et quittant la classe sans avertissement.  
  
Il arriva la Salle Commune.  
  
Oublier cette histoire. Il faut oublier cette histoire.Oublier.  
  
*Fin du Flash Back*  
  
Il se retourna dans son lit. Sa mémoire faisant défaut.  
  
Il ne se rappelait plus ce qui c'était passer entre tout ça, juste que, un jour, quand il avait voulu parler au blond, celui ci s'était sauver en pleurant et en criant des malédictions.  
  
Il n'avait pas pus oublier.  
  
Et n'oublierait pas de sitôt.  
  
Tout ce qu'il savait à présent, c'est qu'une jalousie et une colère telle qu'il n'en avait jamais eu traversa son esprit.  
  
Il était à lui.  
  
Et il l'aurait.  
  
Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.  
  
*****  
  
Regardant alternativement de la Table des Gryffondors au Serpentards, Severus Rogue ne toucha pas a son déjeuner.  
  
Comme depuis une semaine environ. Pensa t'il amèrement.  
  
Ses jointures étaient blanches, son masque était plus dur et plus froid que la normale. Il était stresser, il croyait que, d'une minute a l'autre, tout le monde le pointe du doigt et que Dumbledore lui montre la porte.  
  
Il abaissa son regard vers Potter.  
  
Les yeux de son élève le firent sursauter.  
  
Des yeux verts, emplis de colère et de haine, le fixaient.  
  
Comme s'il avait fait quelque chose.  
  
Mais quoi?  
  
Si c'était pour les 75 points enlevés a Gryffondors, il le méritait.  
  
Puis son regard dévia vers Draco.  
  
Il paraissait plus faible et plus mal que d'habitude.  
  
Le visage blême, les yeux vides et ternes. Perdu dans ses pensés.  
  
Et il regarda à nouveau Potter.  
  
Il n'aima pas son sourire. Sourire qui lui était réservé à lui quand il donnait des retenues ou réprimandait quelqu'un.  
  
Le sourire du maître. De celui qui tient les pions entre ses doigts et s'apprête à faire Échec et Mat.  
  
Severus vit un hibou porter une lettre rouge sang vers Neville et le sourire de Potter s'agrandit encore plus.  
  
Qu'allait t'il se passer?  
  
*****  
  
Il ne mangeait pas, ne dormait pas, ne vivait pas.  
  
Toutes ses pensés étaient rivés sur un seul homme et une seule situation.  
  
Il essayait de se dire, que personne ne le saurait, mais c'était peine perdue avec une grande gueule comme Potter.  
  
Ses mains serrèrent sa robe convulsivement, comme si c'était son seul appui en cet instant de détresse.  
  
Puis un cri sorti comme un écho de fureur.  
  
Il sursauta en entendant son nom et leva la tête.  
  
*****  
  
-.QUE VEUX TU QUE JE FASSE AVEC TOUTE SES INFORMATION!! ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI! CONCENTRE-TOI SUR TES ÉTUDES AU LIEU DE T'OCCUPER DES PROBLÈMES AMOUREUX DE TES COLLÈGUES! JE M'EN FOU QUE TU AIS VU DRACO MALFOY EMBRASSER SEVERUS ROGUE DANS UN CACHOT! MAINTENANT ARRÊTE DE M'ENVOYER DES LETTRES QUI ME FONT PERDRE MON TEMPS!.  
  
Les paroles de la lettre explosèrent comme une sentence. On aurait dit que la lettre était interminable. Les mots « Honte de ma vie » et « Imbécile petit fouineur » apparurent plusieurs fois, mais peut lui importait.  
  
Il s'était figé sur place.  
  
Tout était fini.  
  
Détruit.  
  
Tout le monde le savait à cause d'une simple lettre.  
  
Il remarqua l'air abattu et innocent de Neville, l'air triomphant de Harry et le visage fantomatique de Draco.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.  
  
Il sursauta en voyant Albus Dumbledore devant lui.  
  
*****  
  
-Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre en cours. Dit Albus Dumbledore. J'aimerais voir à mon bureau Severus Rogue, Neville Longdubat et Draco Malfoy.  
  
Severus rogue murmura quelque chose.  
  
-Ho.et Harry Potter.  
  
Dans un grand brouhaha, la Grande Salle se vida.  
  
Il restait la, assis, les yeux grand ouvert.  
  
Tout le monde savait.  
  
Sa vie était fichue.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et entendit quelqu'un venir vers lui.  
  
Il senti une main sur son épaule.  
  
-Venez Malfoy. Tout les autres sont au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Draco se retourna et lança un regard de désespoir que personne ne vit.  
  
-Ne vous inquiéter pas. On va se sortir de la.  
  
Draco ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas parler.  
  
Il ravala le n?ud qui s'était former dans sa gorge et hocha la tête.  
  
*****  
  
Albus Dumbledore souriait. Harry flattait le Ph?nix, Neville Longdubat attendait avec crainte la sentence. Draco et Rogue regardaient le Directeur avec espoir.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si tout cela est vrai, mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui est à l'origine de tout ceci.  
  
Il regarda chacun derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
-Bien, Neville, avez vous envoyé une lettre a votre grand-mère dernièrement?  
  
Il fit non de la tête avec beaucoup de répétition.  
  
-Vous êtes sur?  
  
Il fit oui de la tête.  
  
Dumbledore sembla sceptique.  
  
-Neville, Harry, tout se jouent entre vous deux, car je doute que Draco ou Rogue ait étés assez idiots pour partir des rumeurs sur eux-mêmes.  
  
-Laisser tomber. Dit une voix grave derrière eux.  
  
C'était Harry.  
  
-J'ai envoyé une lettre a la grand-mère de Neville. Et ce n'était pas des rumeurs.  
  
Neville semblant soudain rouge de colère.  
  
-Comment a tu.pus me faire ça? Si j'aurais su.je t'aurais pas donné l'adresse.Mon adresse!..Je-  
  
-Ha va donc dire bonjour a tes parents a Sainte-Mangouste Longdubat.  
  
Neville se raidit puis, éclata en sanglots et sorti de la pièce.  
  
Dumbledore ne le retint pas.  
  
-Pleurnichard.Murmura Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi faire tout ça Harry? Demanda Dumbledore. Pourquoi fait tu tout cela? Tu profite d'un camarade de classe, tu raconte des rumeurs et fait exprès pour qu'elles soient entendues.  
  
-Ce-n'était-pas-des-RUMEURS!! Hurla Harry.  
  
-Harry, arrête.  
  
Harry se retourna.  
  
-Pourquoi tu me fait ça Harry? Me faire mal une fois ta donc pas suffit, il faut que tu ternisse la faible réputation qui me reste?  
  
-Non-Draco.  
  
-Alors, pourquoi tu fait tout ça!!  
  
-Draco Je.  
  
-Ne-M'appel-Pas-DRACO!! On est pas supposé être.ennemis?  
  
Harry regarda les yeux de Draco, Il y avait de la haine, de la vengeance dans son regard.  
  
-Mais.Je.  
  
Il murmura très bas, faisant en sorte que personne d'autre ne l'entende.  
  
-.t'aime.  
  
Draco n'eut pas de réaction, il jeta un regard presque de pitié ou de dégoût.  
  
-Il est trop tard maintenant Potter. Tu m'a trop blessé. Je t'ai attendu, t'ai donné une chance et tu ma repousser. Alors maintenant.  
  
Il disait cela comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. D'une voix neutre, glaciale, tranchante, net et précise.  
  
-.Tu peux rêver.  
  
Harry senti son c?ur s'arrêter. Il jeta un regard horrifié a Draco, regarda Dumbledore puis soudain alla vers Rogue.  
  
Il le regarda dans les yeux et dit :  
  
-Vous avez gagné à présent. J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard noir et s'en alla.  
  
-Vous ne le retenez pas professeur? Demanda Draco  
  
-Non. Je crois qu'on ne le reverra pas de sitôt. Vous pouvez partir Malfoy.  
  
Draco jeta un regard apeuré vers le directeur.  
  
-Ne vous inquiéter pas, je ferai de mon possible pour régler la situation.  
  
Draco hocha la tête et sorti du bureau.  
  
Quelque chose frappa son crâne et la noirceur l'enveloppa.  
  
*****  
  
-Severus. Dit Dumbledore quand la porte en chêne fut fermée.  
  
-Oui Albus?  
  
-Est-ce que les rumeurs, sont vraies?  
  
Rogue sembla hésiter, puis hocha la tête.  
  
-Alors, vous avez tout mon appui.  
  
Il lui un clin d'?il.  
  
Severus lança un regard reconnaissant.  
  
-Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider. Soyez indifférents au regards de certain élèves, vous recevrez peut-être même des lettres de menaces, mais niez tout ce que vous entendrai de Faux.ou de vrai. Vous savez dans quoi vous vous embarquer, et je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour avoir les choses en main. Ne perdez pas Malfoy de vue, ce petit sera peut- être l'un des plus touchés mentalement.  
  
Severus hocha la tête.  
  
-Merci, professeur.  
  
Et il sorti du bureau avec un soupir de soulagement.  
  
  
  
Bah oui, il est fini.Mais il était BEN plus long!! ^^  
  
Review? (-_')  
  
Dites moi ce que vous penser qui va arriver.héhéhé! 


	7. Retour a la Lumiere

74 Review? 74 REVIEW?  
  
POUF! (J'ai mis des coussins, ça fait moins mal)  
  
J'vous aimes troooooooooop! ^^  
  
Rêveuse : ^^ Ouais, j'tadore! C'est cool, tu me Review, je te Review, c'est donnant donnant!! Pis j'espère que tu va continuer tes Slash!  
  
Trixooo : Tordre le cou de Harry? Ouais bonne idée! ^^ Pour ce qui est des fautes, va dire ça a mon correcteur! Mici pour ta Review!  
  
Cajedi : J'espère tu va aimé ce chapitre! Et ta raison, Jalousie, quand tu nous tient.-_- Et puis j'aime pas trop liaison a trois.je suis plus du genre a en faire crever un.Niark Niark (Mais j'aime trop les trois.pour l'instant ^^) J'suis trop contente que tu m'aie Reviewer! (-_')  
  
Luffynette : Harry va pas juste kidnapper Dray.il va le.Kidnapper!  
  
Wawou, le gros punch! ^^ Mdr Merci de ton commentaire, au grande princesse des Slash! *Révérence*  
  
Cora : Voilà la suite ^^ Mici de ta Review!  
  
Alice Gray : J'sais pas pourquoi, je suis toujours porté à écrire Alica Gray O_o Mais bon Je sais, le coup de la beuglante c'était fort ^^ J'espère tu va aimé ce chapitre! Mici de ta Review, ça fait tjrs plaisir a lire!  
  
Padmacho : Tu va voir, mais merci de ta Review, c'est toi qui ma donner l'idée de ce chapitre! Tout y est expliquer, tu va tout comprendre ^^  
  
Molianne : Tu va voir, tu va voir, surprise, Harry a pas fesser Draco.il l'a.FESSER!  
  
Oui oui je sais, personne ne s'y attendais ^^ Mais bon, j'ai mis Harry comme je pense qu'il est : Cave! (Dsl pour les fan) Mdr mais bon, chus contente que tu aime ça! ^^  
  
Crystal : Lololol, Petit review au 5.et grand review au 6! Ouain, ça te tentais ^^ Mais c tant mieux, ça me fait + de Review! Nah Dray reviendra pas vers Harry (-_') Pis pour ce qui est de la beuglante etc. Tout est expliquer dans ce chapitre ci, tu va voir!! Et bon, j'espère que tu aime pas Harry dans cette histoire, c ça que je voulais aussi! Mdr! Mici de ta Review, j'adore ça!  
  
Kanui d'Astor : ^^ Merci!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà la suite! Et tu va voir qui lui a taper dessus.(-_')  
  
Ange Rogue : Oui ca vaut la peine! Répète le! Répète le!  
  
-C'est super cool!  
  
Youpi! Tu la répéter ^^ Loll mais c pas juste, ta presque tout deviner! -_-  
  
Trixoo : Nooon faut pas que Sevi arrache ses Zoli cheveux gras! O_O Mdr bah, tu va voir dans ce chapitre ci.*suspense* ^^ Mais pourquoi tu dit que le chapitre 6 tranche avec les autres? Et pour ce que ta vu de Harry.ta encore rien vu (-_') Et tu peux me croire, Draco il en veut à tit Harry! Héhé :oP  
  
Agadou : Moi? Faire du chantage? Voooooyooonnnnns! O_O Ouais je sais que Harry est chien ,ta encore rien vue! ^^ Mici de ta Review!  
  
Leviosa : Hoooo j'aime ce nom : Coquerelle Insignifiante! J'adore ^^ Mais je pense que tu va être encore + en maudit après Harry après avoir lue ce chapitre! O_o Oui je sais que les oe font des ? Pis c pas de ma faute! Moi aussi j'aime pas trop les Slash Adulte/Mineur, pis même avant j'aimais pas les Slash.Mais la, j'ai changé, pis à force d'en lire et écrire, on s'habitue pis on aime ça! ^^ Cool, bah au moins je sais qui est Isa et qui est Gen! Drago se sert de Rogue et Rogue se sert de Drago? .Serait un bon sujet de dispute ça ^^ Héhé. Voilà la suite ma Tite Grand-mère! (-_') Paix au cadres de portes! :o)  
  
Jedi Cathy : Si Rogue va bien consoler Dray? Bah.J'sais pas (-_') On verra! J'espère tu va aimer ce chapitre! ^^  
  
Abysses-Yaoi's fan : Voilà j'ai continuer, je suis contente que vous aimiez cette histoire! ^^  
  
Rêveuse : Ha mais bien sur que je suis surprise de cette Review voyons! Je le savait pas du tout! O_o Mais la je capote! J'ai 74 review! O_O Bah je suis contente que tu aime, au grande 2e princesse des Slash! ^^ Et a ce que je vois, tu aime Draco! Mdr ^^ Dit, ça te dirais de faire un Seamus/Dray? Nah j'ai eu l'idée en voyant un joli fan art de : Dans un couloir a l'Abri des regard. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire (-_')  
  
Sophie : Hooooooooooo la grande Review! ^^ Je sais j'ai réussi a rendre Harry pire.c'était facile (-_') Et je sais pas si Dray va l'envoyer chier.bah du moins d'une manière plus polie et plus hum.active? Sevi, bah je sais pas si il est fier, mais bon, il aime Dray ^^ Et oui, Harry est stupide.mais attend de lire la suite, ta pas encore toute vue! Mais la, chus pas contente, tu me pique mes idées! C vrai, j'avais penser à faire.Ce que ta dit, pis la je lis ta Review et :Ha ben! Elle a penser la même chose!  
  
-_- Mdr Ouais, A Bas Potter.Mais pour ce qui est du Nc17, on va attendre un peu.Hého, chus qu'une débutante quand même (-_') Mais c'est une bonne idée.On verra ^^  
  
Maintenant, Un autre chapitre!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 : Retour a la Lumière.  
  
Il avait mal a la tête.  
  
La noirceur l'enveloppait.  
  
Il avait du mal a respiré, il entendait de faibles bruits.  
  
Des bruits de pas, silencieux, impatients.  
  
Il poussa un gémissement de douleur en se tournant sur le coté.  
  
-Ho que non. Tu ne bouge pas d'ici.  
  
Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix.  
  
Ou peut-être ne voulait t'il pas la reconnaître?  
  
Il sentit une main froide le repousser violemment dos au sol. Une baguette glissait sur son cou dans des gestes lent, réguliers.  
  
Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
  
La Cicatrice.  
  
Ce fut la seule chose qu'il vit.  
  
*****  
  
Il se serait arracher les cheveux de la tête.  
  
Qui? Quand? Pourquoi? Comment?  
  
Ce n'était pas Neville. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui.  
  
Potter avait démontré simplement une fois de plus l'aversion envers son professeur de Potion, c'est tout.Il pouvait se tromper en croyant que Harry aimait Draco.  
  
Du moins, il espérait se tromper.  
  
Mais Draco, aimait t'il Harry?  
  
Une boule anormale se forma dans sa gorge, il la repoussa.  
  
Ne pas y penser.  
  
Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand il savait parfaitement que Potter et Draco n'avaient pas étés vus depuis exactement.36 heures. Du moins, les vrais.  
  
Il trempa machinalement sa plume dans son encre.Voyant soudain que c'était sa tasse de thé.  
  
Incapable de se concentré, il se leva.  
  
*****  
  
Il voyait enfin parfaitement.  
  
Il était attacher à une chaise a présent, et Potter se promenait avec un sourire vainqueur au lèvre, ne dissimulant pas sa joie, ni son contentement.  
  
-Pour.pourquoi? Réussi t'il a murmurer.  
  
Harry ris soudain, un rire glacial.  
  
-Car je t'aime et que tu m'as rejeté.  
  
-Comme je t'ai.t'ai aimé et que tu m'as rejeté.  
  
Une ombre passa sur le visage du brun.  
  
Il s'approcha et toucha la joue de Draco dans un geste tendre.  
  
-J'étais insouciant dans ce temps.Draco.  
  
Il ferma les yeux. Comme prit de remord.  
  
-Mais a présent je sais ce que je veux.Je te veux.  
  
-Je ne t'aime plus Potter, essaie de comprendre.  
  
-Je le sais. C'est pourquoi je t'ai apporté ici.  
  
Draco leva un sourcil.  
  
-Je, je ne comprends pas.  
  
-C'est simple. Nous sommes seuls. Je pourrai alors avoir ce que je veux, de qui je veux.  
  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux, horrifiés. Pensait t'il que.?  
  
-Mais, Mais la Beuglante.Tu.  
  
-C'est moi qui ai demandé l'adresse de la grand-mère de Neville, moi qui lui ai tout raconter avec quelques détails croustillants, en me faisant passer pour son petit-fils comme un sale petit fouineur incapable.C'est ce qu'il est bien entendu, mais je savais qu'elle ne réagirait pas comme les autres. Elle envoie environ une beuglante par semaine, et cette vielle grébiche n'a pas arrêter la tradition.  
  
Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.En moins d'une semaine, Harry avait changé, trop changer. On aurait dit que, qu'il devenait un Serpentard, dans tous les sens du terme.  
  
-Potter, arrête de jouer les Serpentards malsains, tu es un Gryffondor, et le sera toujours a mes yeux.  
  
-Je le sais. Draco. Je le sais bien.  
  
Il s'approcha dangereusement.  
  
-Mais l'amour peut changer bien des choses. Vois tu, quand je vous ai vu tous les deux.Pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'ai eu envie de tuer. Tuer cette espèce de sale Rogue qui t'avait voler à moi.  
  
-Je ne suis pas a toi, Potter. Dit il d'une voix tranchante.  
  
Harry le regarda dans les yeux, comme si de rien était.  
  
-...Mais je me suis retenu, ai attendu le bon moment et t'ai enfermer ici. A présent, les gens vont suspectés que Rogue nous ont enfermés dans un cachot et a profité de nous, surtout après les rumeurs qui vont courir quand j'aurai dit mon mot.Qui pourrait donc suspecté le pauvre petit orphelin sauveur du monde?  
  
-Tu es minable Harry Potter. Un traître. UN SALE PETIT MINABLE PRÉTENTIEUX!!!! Tu te crois le roi du monde, mais tu ne m'auras pas.Tu-Ne- M'aura-PAS!  
  
-Ca c'est ce que tu crois. N'oubli pas que c'est moi qui tiens les cordes a présent.  
  
Il s'approcha de son oreille.  
  
-Et rien ne me les fera lâcher.  
  
Harry l'embrassa. Mais pas un baiser doux. Un baiser cruel. Dangereux.  
  
Baiser de la mort.  
  
*****  
  
Il parcourait les couloirs.  
  
C'était la nuit, bien entendu, mais s'il pouvait seulement trouver trace des deux élèves disparus.  
  
Il fallait que l'un des deux revienne. Il pourrait enfin nier les rumeurs comme quoi il les enfermaient tous les deux dans un sombre cachot pour ses propres plaisirs.  
  
Pensé ma foi, assez tentante.Qu'il repoussa vainement.  
  
Le départ de Draco l'avait plus que déprimer, il l'avait ronger de l'intérieur. Ronger la petite âme qu'il avait.  
  
Pourquoi il ne faisait rien?  
  
Simple, il était le seul a savoir.  
  
Il y avait un Potter et un Malfoy dans Poudlard, mais n'étaient pas les vrais.  
  
Il y avait de la magie la dessous. Et pas n'importe laquelle.  
  
De la magie noire.  
  
Il s'y connaissait assez pour le savoir.  
  
Si, maintenant, il disait à quiconque qu'il croyait que les deux élèves les plus populaires et intelligents de Poudard étaient une copie faite par un sorcier très puissant, on le croirait fou.  
  
-Même si c'est déjà fait. Pensa t'il ironiquement.  
  
*****  
  
-De toute façon. Dit Draco, cachant sa peur. Quelqu'un va bien se rendre compte de notre absence.Et la, tu va être dans la merde jusqu'au cou.  
  
-Tu crois?  
  
Il fit un de ses sourires a faire fondre, sourire charmeur. Mais a présent, il semblait simplement empli d'un venin mortel.  
  
-J'ai pris.mes précautions. Tu connais le sortilège de dédoublement?  
  
Draco hocha la tête.  
  
-Bien sur, mon père me l'a appris, c'est un sortilège que seulement les 7e années de Dumstrang en études poussés de Magie noire peuvent apprendre.  
  
-Hé bien, je l'ai pratiquer sur nous deux. Et présentement, depuis 3 jours, nos copies exactes se promènent à Poudlard.  
  
Draco baissa les yeux.  
  
-Maintenant, Il n'y a plus d'issues.  
  
Le brun prit sa main et releva la nuque du blond.  
  
-Tu seras à moi. M'importe ce tu puisses vouloir faire.  
  
  
  
Ouhhhh!! Suspense ^^  
  
Mdr, bah j'ai enfin eu de l'Inspiration! J'espère que vous avez aimé.J'essaie d'en écrire gros, mais la, j'avais que des idées vagues alors je me suis dit : Ils ont déjà eu un chapitre long, même si celui la est un peu plus cours, c'est un chapitre quand même!  
  
Alors ne me jeter pas de tomates s'y ou plait! Je préfère poster des chapitres régulièrement, plutôt que un par mois, vous penser pas? (-_') 


	8. Soupcons

Attendez la.faut je prenne conscience de tout ça.j'ai 92 Review.  
  
92 Review.  
  
J'ai-92-REVIEW!  
  
O_O Je, Capoooooooooooote! Non mais sérieux, vous aimé mon histoire autant que ça?  
  
Cool! ^^  
  
Trunks-01 : Chus dans ta liste de fic favorites? *Regarde* Ha ben oui! Ey Je suis flatté! ^^ Merci de ton commentaire, et non, je pense pas que Dray va succomber au charme de Harry.si on peut appeler ça du charme O_o  
  
Libellule : Mdr, Ouais, Vive Sévi! Mais Hey, la voilà la suite, j'espère que tu va l'aimer, je suis vraiment contente que tu aime ma fic.et j'adore les Review ^^ Merci pour tes tîtes idées!  
  
Audrey-Alice Gray : Merccccccccci! Voila la suite mes deux super commentatrices Revieweuses!  
  
Luffynette : Ha ben m'a aller voir ça tes affaires de défi! Loll on voit que t'en profite, hein? (-_') Ca se peut tu! Tss-tss! Mais hey, merci de ta Review! Harry mage noir? Nah, yé juste un "peu" trop possessif! ^^  
  
Cora : Tu adore ce chapitre? J'espère tu va aimer les autres aussi! Lolllll! C pas juste un chapitre qui faut aimé, c toute l'histoire! (-_') Voilà la suite!  
  
Padmacho : En passant, Dray EST un paumé désorienté(-_'), et moi aussi je l'aime Harry méchant ^^ Tu va mieux comprendre à propos des doubles dans ce chapitre.en passant, si y'a des choses que tu comprends pas encore ta qu'a m'écrire ^^ Merci de ta Review!  
  
Jedi Cathy : Nah t'avait pas mal comprit, tu va mieux comprendre à propos des rumeurs dans ce chapitre! Contente que tu aime mon histoire! ^^ Et on va le tordre le cou de Harry! Vouais! (Ben le Harry normal la) Merci de ta Review!!  
  
Cajedi : Ok pas de mort.Mais ça va pas tout finir bien! Mais chus contente que tu me lance pas de tomates.et j'aime laisser du suspense ^^ Merci de ta Review!!!!  
  
Sophie Black : J'adore ta nouvelle façon de Reviewer, tu peux pas savoir comment j'étais crampé! Et ben comme ta vue, Dray aime pas Harry (A moins d'être vraiment désespéré.) Et vraiment j'adorais les répliques que tu mettais à chaque phrase que tu lisais! On pense la même chose toi pis moi, trop cool! ^^  
  
« "Je ne suis pas a toi, Potter."  
  
PAF !!! Tiens. Une vérité. Mais tu dégageras probablement pas, hein ??? *gémit* »  
  
J'aime ce bout la! Lollll sérieux, continue à me faire des Review, j'adore ça! (Mais pas juste toi, tout le monde!) Et j'espère que tu sais la, comment il est attaché ton tit Dray!  
  
Et pis Non, Harry la pas violer pendant son sommeil parce que Dray était coma et Harry le voulait en vie(waw, j'ai sorti tout ça d'un coup!)  
  
Mdr! ^^  
  
Ange Rogue : Hooooo des fleurs! Merci! ^^ Et oui, Harry est devenu fou.et si tu veux être à la place de Draco, bonne chance O_o Moi je préfèrerais être à la place de Dray pour Sev' pas pour Harry.^^ Ouais je sais j'ai des goûts bizarre.mais bon toi aussi! Aimé Harry.Brrr O_O ^^ Sérieux, je te souhaite d'aimer ce chapitre!! Lolll Faut ben, si personne aime mes chapitres, ça sera pas le fun!  
  
Trixooo : Ouais! Guillotine pour Harry! Hey parle moi pas trop de Seigneur des Anneaux, plus les jours passent et plus je veux revoir le 2e film.surtout avec Gollum.mais la je m'éloigne du sujet!! Désolé, Draco va peut-être faire de vilaines choses avec Harry (Il vont jouer à « saute- mouton ») Nahhh je déconne, sérieux, Rogue sera pas épargner non plus! *regard diabolique* de toute façon, lis pis tu verra.Ha pis Review aussi (- _')  
  
Molianne : Harry sous un autre jour? Ouais on peut dire ça! Je suis contente que tu est adoré, mais mon préféré reste le 5 ^^ Voilà la suite! Merci de ton commentaire, j'adore ça quand on me fait des Review comme ça!  
  
Cystal : Va falloir tu t'habitue à Harry méchant parce que sinon.Tu t'habitueras jamais a lui! Héhé! Mais bon, ça fait changement tu trouve pas? Moi j'aime bien ça comme ça! ^^ Bonne suite!  
  
Libellule : Expert en magie noire et violeur professionnel? Nahhhh c un débutant! Sévi' est meilleur! Mdr! ^^ Ouais bah je suis contente que tu aimes le rythme de mes chapitres! Moi j'aime bien le rythme des Review! (- _') Mdr merci de ton commentaire, et bonne lecture!  
  
Voilà, touidilidou, l'histoire!.Ben le chapitre plutôt!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8 : Soupçons  
  
-Dit Harry, tu viens? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui 'Mione? Chuchota Ron.  
  
-J'sais pas Ron.Il m'inquiète. Répondit Hermione.  
  
-Tu as remarquer qu'il a toujours le regard dans le vague?  
  
-Et aussi, il ne se querelle plus avec Draco.  
  
-Vous venez? On va être en retard au cours de Potion. Dit 'Harry' d'un ton neutre.  
  
Les deux amis hochèrent la tête.  
  
Tous les trois allèrent vers les cachots, Ron et Hermione se jetaient des regards complices.  
  
*****  
  
-Comme vous le savez tous.  
  
Il bailla.  
  
-.Désolé, alors, comme j'allais le dire avant.  
  
Il bailla encore une fois.  
  
-.Nous allons faire une potion d'engouement. Potion qui permet.5 points de moins a Gryffondor Longdubat! Bon faites votre potion et fermer-la!  
  
Il était fatiguer, épuiser. Tanné de tout ceci, des potions. Des recherches sans fin la nuit.  
  
Il s'ennuyait, s'ennuyait de Draco, de ses cheveux blonds, ses lèvres tendres, ses joues toujours roses.  
  
Il ne dormait plus depuis, combien? Bah a peu près 5 jours.Il ne les comptait plus. Il ne regardait pas l'heure. Il faisait ses cours, machinalement, ne réprimandait même plus Neville pour ses potions ratés.  
  
Même enlever 50 points a Gryffondor ne l'intéressait plus.  
  
Il devenait fou. Étrange. Il n'était plus lui-même.  
  
En pensant ses mots, son estomac se contracta.  
  
Il était.amoureux.  
  
*****  
  
Il se réveilla en gémissant.  
  
Le sol dur. Le froid. Faim. Cicatrice.  
  
La mémoire lui revint.  
  
-Tu as faim Draco?  
  
Il gémit. Son ventre souffrait et il avait mal a la tête. Il ne sentait plus ses bras et ses jambes.  
  
-Tient, voilà un déjeuner.  
  
Draco ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Il essaya en vain de bouger, mais depuis 5 jours ses poignets et ses jambes étaient attachés solidement.  
  
Il regarda en face de lui, l'autre silhouette assise.  
  
Grand, propre, beau. Il paraissait parfait élève modèle, comparé à lui, ses cheveux blonds tachés de boue, sa robe déchiré.  
  
Toujours sans défense.  
  
Ou est tu Severus? Pensa t'il. Viens me chercher.S'il te plait.  
  
-Comment tu-veux que .Je mange si je n'ai pas.l'usage de mes bras.Murmura t'il.  
  
Harry parti a rire.  
  
-Ca, ce n'est pas a moi de te le dire.  
  
Une étincelle qui angoissa Draco apparut dans ses yeux.  
  
-Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider.à dévorer.manger.ton déjeuner.  
  
Draco vit avec horreur Harry s'approcher de lui, comme un prédateur qui s'apprête à bondir sur sa proie.  
  
-Je pourrais t'offrir des choses.que jamais tu ne pourrais imaginer.  
  
Il était à présent près de lui.trop près de lui.Il fallait partir, répliquer.  
  
Mais il restait figé sur place, les yeux fixant le brun qui était soudain si proche de lui, qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou.  
  
-A moins bien sur.Que le déjeuner que je t'offre ne soit pas a ton goût.  
  
-Des ?ufs et du bacon ne serait pas de refus.  
  
Harry parti a rire.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce genre de nourriture que je veux te donner.  
  
Et avant que Draco ait pus placer un mot, il était sur le sol, Harry par- dessus lui.  
  
*****  
  
-Ron.qu'est-ce que tu fais.  
  
-Shhhh! Hermione.suis-moi...  
  
Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un couloir.  
  
Hermione retenue un cri de stupeur.  
  
Il y avait la deux Harry, un qui parlait, et un qui écoutait. Il y avait aussi un Draco.  
  
-.Et tout ça dans la discrétion. Je ne veux pas que personne le sache.  
  
Les deux 'Clones' hochèrent la tête et le Draco parti dans le sens inverse.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.  
  
Il se passait décidément de drôles de choses ont Poudlard.  
  
*****  
  
Les rumeurs ne s'étaient pas éteintes.  
  
-« On dit qu'il les enferme dans un cachot la nuit.et qu'il leur jette l'Imperium le jour. »  
  
-« Il les oblige à être ses esclaves.C'est pour ça qu'on ne les voit plus autant qu'avant »  
  
-« Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. »  
  
Toutes ses paroles se répercutaient dans son esprit.  
  
Pourtant, il n'avait rien a y voir, si les deux élèves n'étaient plus eux- même.  
  
Car ils n'étaient plus eux-même.  
  
Et il n'y pouvait rien!  
  
Il se prit la tête dans les mains, prit d'une rage soudaine.  
  
Celui qui a kidnapper Draco.Le payera durement.  
  
Il se leva de son bureau, jetant des papiers sur le sol, criant et rageant sa douleur.  
  
Et plus loin, il lui parut entendre le même cri. Le même son.  
  
Il tendit l'oreille.  
  
Silence.  
  
*****  
  
-Il faut y aller.  
  
-Non-Ron!  
  
-Hermione, si ont n'y va pas.C'est de Harry dont nous parlons, notre Harry! On ne sait pas ou il est.il n'est pas revenu, et quelque chose me dit que ce qu'on a entendu plutôt a quelque chose a y voir.  
  
-Mais Ron.Il est tard.  
  
-Veux tu revoir Harry vivant, ou une copie infâme de son être?  
  
-Oui mais.Non, je veux dire.  
  
-Alors viens, Nous prenons la cape.  
  
-Je.Bon d'accord.  
  
*****  
  
-Lâche moi sale crétin! Laisse-moi tranquille tu entends? LAISSE MOI!  
  
Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Harry.  
  
-Tu sais ou nous sommes? Demanda t'il.  
  
Draco était toujours assis sur la chaise, dos au sol, les bras et les jambes toujours attachés, Harry par-dessus lui dans une position.pas très confortable.  
  
-Non. Dit il le plus sincèrement du monde.  
  
-Nous sommes à quelque part dans un cachot. Et nous sommes introuvables.  
  
-Combien de fois va t'il falloir.Dit il entre ses dents. Que je te dise.Que, je, ne , t'aime, PLUS!  
  
-Je le sais bien Imbécile! C'est pour ça qu'on est caché ici dans un souterrain de l'école avec tes quatre membres attachés! Je veux pas que tu m'aime, je te demande rien!  
  
-Alors.Mais.Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
  
-Je te l'ai dit.Je TE veux.  
  
Draco jeta un regard horrifié autour de lui. Il n'avait pas le choix de se laisser faire! Il était prisonnier!  
  
Ses bras étaient solidement attachés au bras de la chaise, et ses pieds étaient eux aussi attachés, aux pattes de la chaise. De plus, il était sur le dos, avec un Harry par-dessus lui.  
  
-Non-Harry.  
  
Il ne l'écouta pas, commença à arracher sa robe a partir du cou, laissant voir un chandail et des pantalons noirs.  
  
Il sourit de contentement, s'assis plus confortablement et détacha la ceinture. Commença à enlever les boutons de sa chemise.  
  
-Ne va pas plus loin.Supplia Draco.  
  
Il sentait qu'il allait lâcher. Car dans un sens, tout ceci ne le dérangeait pas, mais dans un autre, la pensée voir Severus lui remettait les esprits en place.  
  
Il fallait rester alerte. Ne pas lâcher.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait?  
  
-Moi.  
  
Draco se retourna avec espoir, et puis failli crier de joie.  
  
-Severus.Murmura t'il.  
  
Harry poussa un hurlement de rage et s'enleva de sur Draco pour aller voir celui qui avait eu le culot de les interrompre. 


	9. Je sais que tu m'aime

J'ai dépassé le cap des 100 Review! J'en ai 101! Plein de bizou a vous tous, je vous adore! ^^ Marchi!  
  
Crystal : J'ai réussi à pondre un nouveau chapitre.Nooonn! Pas dans la poêle! ..Trop tard, tu la fais cuire! Hala la, tu prends pas soin de tes chapitres toi! -_- Bah entk, moi je l'aime bien Harry méchant, comme ça on a une raison pour le martyriser! ^^  
  
Jedi Cathy : Si tu aime Harry comme ca, tant mieux pour toi! ^^ Je suis contente de voir que tu comprends mon « affaire de rumeurs » et puis on va voir les réactions de Hermione et Ron dans ce chapitre! Sev' a la rescousse! ^^  
  
Alice Gray : Nah Harry l'avait pas prévu, mais moi oui! (J'espère, c moi qui l'écrit) Entk, voilà la suite! ^^ Merci de tes Review réguliers! Lolll !  
  
Cora : Je suis contente que tu aimes mes chapitres, j'espère que tu va aimer celui ci! ^^ Merci de ton commentaire!  
  
Audrey : Je sais, je suis bonne pour garder les lecteurs en haleine(J'espère! O_O) Ho oui Harry va tout faire pour avoir son « Drakichou » Et bon, perso, j'aime pas trop Harry alors c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis dans la peau du « méchant » Et je voulais pas aller trop loin.pour l'instant! ^^ Rien est encore terminé, pis Draco c'est pas débarrassé de Harry! Ben, pas encore (-_') Mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été cool, Snape arrive et voit Draco a moitié nue, il saute dessus, la Harry lui cri de s'en aller, pis les deux se battent pour savoir qui prend qui. O_o  
  
Molianne : Pauvre Harry? O_O PAUVRE HARRY?! Heu, ok.Tu pourras dire ça plus tard, mais pas pour tout de suite, ok? (-_') C plus Draco qu'il faut plaindre.*Soupir* Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu va l'aimer ^^ Mici de ta Review Mollie!  
  
Trixooo : Bah la, j'étais quand même pas pour lui faire dire : Moi. J'enlève 25 points a Gryffondor!  
  
Ca aurait été trop facile la! Mais j'aime bien ton « Il met ses lunettes noires » J'sais pas pourquoi, mais je vois Rogue avec des lunettes aussi bien que je verrais Gollum avec une jupe! -_- Mais bon ta Review m,a bien fait rire! ^^ Voilà la suite!  
  
Maintenant, place à l'histoire! (J'aimerais ça avoir 150 Review.Ca serait trop cool!)  
  
Message a Sophie : Si tu me fais pas une Review, je poste pas le chapitre 10! Niak Niak ^^  
  
  
  
Chapitre 9 : Je sais que tu m'aime  
  
Il avait cherché le cri.  
  
Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.  
  
Il fit signe à Hermione de le suivre en silence.  
  
Tous les deux s'avancèrent prudemment.  
  
Soudain, devant eux apparut la figure furieuse de Rogue, qui faisait peur, très peur a voir.  
  
Il courut dans un couloir sombre des cachots ou ils étaient, et ils le suivirent.  
  
Avec l'aide de la carte, ils avaient pus voir que Rogue se promenait toujours dans le même sens et le même recoin. Peut-être lui aussi recherchait le cri.  
  
*****  
  
Il était partit brutalement.  
  
Il ne savait plus si le cri était son imagination, lui-même, ou quelque magie, mais il fallait qu'il cherche.  
  
Il connaissait les cachots comme le fond de sa poche, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait refaire une autre tourné.  
  
Enrager de tout recommencer, n'ayant plus d'espoir, il ouvrit la porte ne prenant pas soin de la barré, laissant sa chambre a découvert.  
  
Il fallait qu'il les trouve.  
  
Il-le-FALLAIT!!  
  
*****  
  
Ses robes noires volant derrière lui, on aurait dit un corbeau s'apprêtant à faire son premier vol, ce savant pas ou aller, comment voler.  
  
Pourtant il paraissait savoir ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
Mais ou était donc cette chose?  
  
Ron reçut un coup de coude de Hermione et regarda à l'avant, Rogue avait disparu derrière un mur.  
  
Ron jeta un coup d'?il a Hermione, et elle lui fit signe « oui » de la tête.  
  
Il avancèrent avec précaution, et passèrent par le passage secret.  
  
Il se figèrent soudain et Ron plaqua Hermione au mur pour la protéger.  
  
Des sorts venaient de partout.  
  
Harry et Rogue se battaient en duel.  
  
*****  
  
-Vous.Murmura Harry.  
  
-Moi. Dit Rogue d'un ton neutre.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette.  
  
-A vous de me montrer, ce que vous avez dans le ventre.  
  
-Plus que le peu de cerveau dont vous faites preuve.  
  
Draco était la, regardant la scène.  
  
Les vêtements déchirés, n'ayant plus manger depuis des jours et des heures, taché de poussière et de terre. Il n'avait rien de séduisant, mais le regard que Severus lui lanca lui fit comprendre qu'il comptait vraiment pour lui, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait porter.  
  
Le duel commença, tantôt des sorts inoffensifs, tantôt des sorts puissants.  
  
Il sembla interminable, parfois Severus se montrait faible.Puis c'était Harry.et enfin, le duel arriva à sa fin.  
  
Harry était à présent très faible, mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.  
  
-Endoloris!  
  
Le sort frappa Rogue. Draco ferma les yeux, sachant la douleur qu'il causait, l'ayant reçu plusieurs fois.Mais rien.  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux. Rogue n'avait pas cillé, il semblait simplement prit d'un mal d'estomac.  
  
-Co.Comment. Dit Harry.  
  
Rogue souri, sourire qui faisait fondre Draco. Le sourire du maître.  
  
Mais il arrêta et prit un air sérieux.  
  
-Maintenant, sa suffit les enfantillages! Cria t'il  
  
Il s'avança vers Harry, mis sa baguette dans sa poche, et tendit la main.  
  
Draco faillit partir à rire. Que faisait t'il?  
  
Harry regarda Rogue sceptique.et tendit une main tremblante.  
  
Rogue abaissa sa main et, a la vitesse de l'éclair, flanqua un bon coup de poing sur le nez de Harry.  
  
-Je suis dégoûter d'avoir a prendre la manière moldue, mais c'est celle qui est la plus pratique, je trouve. Cela vous apprendra à toucher à Draco.  
  
Rogue lanca un sort pour détacher Draco, qui se retenu de ne pas sauter dans ses bras.  
  
-Merci.Murmura t'il.  
  
Rogue se tourna alors vers la porte.  
  
Malheureusement, Draco aussi.  
  
Tous les deux restèrent figés sur place en voyant Ron et Hermione devant une cape d'invisibilité.  
  
-Alors.C'était vrai.Murmura Ron.  
  
-Harry.Non.Dit Hermione.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous penser... ! Commença Rogue.  
  
Mais ils étaient déjà a l'autre bout du couloir, en direction du bureau du directeur.  
  
Rogue reçue un coup dur sur la tête, et tomba dans la noirceur.  
  
*****  
  
Draco vit au dernier moment Harry s'approcher de Rogue.Mais il était trop tard.  
  
Draco, détacher, s'en alla courir auprès de lui mais.  
  
-TOI! Tu reste ou tu es! 'Ai pas le temps de faire joujou, le vieux sénile va arriver avec sa troupe de « perfect » Gryffondor. Cria Harry en lui bloquant les bras derrière le dos.  
  
Draco baissa la tête et regarda Severus sur le sol.  
  
-Comme il est joli quand il dort le petit Sévi a Drachichou! Dit ironiquement Harry.  
  
-Harry, ferme ta gueule! Tes vraiment le pire des idiots!  
  
-J'le sais, je t'aime.  
  
-Va dont voir ta mère! Je suis sure qu'elle serait fière de toi!  
  
-Ma mère était qu'une idiote qui ma laisser tomber!  
  
-Mais sans elle tu es rien crétin! Elle ta donner ses pouvoirs, elle c'est sacrifier pour toi, sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu serais crever!  
  
-Je suis le plus puissant, plus que Rogue, alors tu devrais embrasser ma robe et te mettre à genoux! Tu devrais te compter chanceux !  
  
Draco cracha sur le sol.  
  
-Dans tes rêves, crapule!  
  
On entendit des pas sur le sol, 1 étage plus haut.  
  
Harry lui souri.  
  
-Je dois filer! .Ho et en passant.  
  
Harry s'approcha.  
  
-Il arrivera le jour ou tu n'embrasseras pas que ma robe.Je te le jure.  
  
*****  
  
-J'en.reviens pas.  
  
-Il faut aller voir Dumbledore Hermione.viens.  
  
-J'arrive pas a y croire.Draco était prisonnier.Harry essayait de défendre Draco mais Severus lui as donner un coup de poing.Tu crois qu'il est.?  
  
-Il n'est pas mort.calme-toi 'Mione.calme-toi. Dumbledore saura bien quoi faire.  
  
Ils n'ures pas besoin de chercher le bureau, que le directeur était déjà la.  
  
-Co.Comment.?  
  
-Dites moi ce qui se passe les enfants.  
  
Ils racontèrent tout au directeur. Il les regarda, sceptique, puis parla enfin.  
  
-Montrer moi ou c'est.  
  
-Mais professeur.  
  
-Montrer moi!  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Ils allèrent donc à nouveau vers les cachots, leurs c?urs battant la chamade.  
  
Ils passèrent le passage secret, 15 minutes plus tard et furent déconcertées par ce qu'ils virent.  
  
Harry et Draco étaient attachés sur des chaises. Inconscients.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vous êtes mélangés la hein? Hihi ^^ Réponses au prochain chapitre! (Si j'arrive à le terminé.-_-) 


	10. Se defendre dans le vide

Chus désolé du retard mes p'ti revieweur, mais j'ai vraiment eu une panne d'inspiration, et la je vous fais un petit cadeau avant que j'aille plus d'ordinateur merci pour tout! J 'vous adore, j'ai 113 Review alors je capote ^^  
  
Molianne : Harry est comme je le vois réellement dans les livres Lolll!! O_O Sérieux, j'suis vraiment contente que tu aime cette histoire et j'espère que tu va aimer cette suite!  
  
Alice Gray : Ben Harry va chercher ses plans diaboliques dans sa tête sûrement.Ce qui est surprenant venant d'une si petite tête ^^ Mdr! Sérieux, bon chapitre, j'espère que tu va aimer! Merci de ta Review, et Sev' pas fini de se battre pour son Dray (-_')  
  
Audrey : Harry dans la peau du méchant moi aussi j'aime bien ça, tu va avoir les réponses a tes questions sûrement dans ce chapitre ci ^^ Et moi je voulais pas trop mettre de bagarre, je savais pas quoi mettre de toute façon.O_o Lolll! Bon chapitre! ^^  
  
Cora : Voilà, la suite, bonne lecture, j'espère que tu va tout comprendre ^^  
  
luffynette : Tu comprend plus rien? Mais c'était le but (-_') Voilà la suite, ça a été long mais j'ai finalement eut un peu d'inspiration ^^  
  
Sophie black : J'espère que tu avais passer du bon ski.et que tu va avoir le temps de lire ce chapitre! Pas grave si tu fait pas une grande Review tu sais (-_') j'espère que tes toujours fière de moi! Lolll! ^^ J'espère que tu dira pas trop de « Ho My God » A chaque fin de phrase!  
  
Amy Potter : Nah Harry est pas sous l'influence de Voldemort, il est réel et comme je me l'imagine.(Je sens que je vais me faire taper dessus.) Et dans cette histoire Harry c'est un Pro de magie noire ^^ Voilà la suite, bonne lecture! (-_')  
  
Ange Rogue : Compliquer? C'était voulu! ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu adore, j'espère que tu as pas oublier mon histoire car, Voilà enfin la suite! (Sauf que la c vrai que j'ai plus d'idée!) A bas Harry? Bah moi je le dis à chaque jours ^^ Loll bonne lecture ! (-_')  
  
Yogane : Voilà la suite, merci de la review et je t'ai mis dans mon msn ! ^^  
  
Mya: Tu m'as Reviewer? Qu'elle surprise ! (-_') Mdr ! Voilà la suite.Et p-e que je vais faire un 18+ on verra.Lolll!! ^^ entk merci de ta Review ! Mais je suis pas si bonne que ça voyions ! Héhé ! J'tadowe !  
  
Trixooo : Voilà au grande enleveuse de points (MDR !) La suite ! J'espère que tu va l'aimer ! Tu hais Harry ? Bon ben on s'entend sur un point ! ^^  
  
Maintenant, enfin, place à l'histoire !!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10 : Se défendre dans le vide  
  
-Combien de fois va t'il falloir que je vous dise, que je ne suis PAS Harry Potter!  
  
L'infirmière le regarda comme s'il était fou.  
  
-Arrêter de me regarder comme ça! Je dis la vérité! Je suis plus haut gradé que vous, vous me devez du respect!  
  
Mrs. Pompresh lui mit un miroir devant le nez.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un miroir pour vous répéter que je suis Sever.  
  
Il se coupa et regarda dans la glace.  
  
Il toucha son front et sa main suivi la trajectoire d'une mince cicatrice.  
  
-Non.c'est pas possible..  
  
Il regarda à coté de lui.  
  
Sur un lit d'infirmerie, Draco Malfoy était allongé, des plaies recouvraient son corps et il paraissait presque mort.  
  
-Co.Combien de temps sommes nous restés ici?  
  
-Une semaine, vous êtes restés une semaine dans le coma.  
  
Severus ouvrit les yeux et se regarda dans la glace à nouveau.  
  
Puis, il comprit, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit.  
  
-Potter. Murmura t'il.  
  
*****  
  
Il avait chaud, la sueur perlait sur son front.  
  
Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de découvrir ce qui était advenu de Severus.et de lui-même.  
  
Il entendit un murmure familier. Un murmure féminin.  
  
Pomfresh.  
  
Son c?ur fit un bon, il était à l'infirmerie. Il était en sécurité.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Pour les refermé rapidement.  
  
Il n'était pas en sécurité.  
  
Potter était la, a coté de lui, et lui tenait la main.  
  
Il la retira vivement.  
  
Il voulut parler, mais tout ce qui sorti fut un bruit rauque et indescriptible.  
  
Mais quand allait t'il le laisser en paix? Et ou était Severus?  
  
Il entendit simplement quelqu'un a coté de lui.  
  
Il ne savait pas si c'était Harry, ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais il savait que c'était des mots simples, remplis de haine, de cruauté, de rancune.  
  
-Je te haie Potter.  
  
Et présentement, il pensait la même chose.  
  
*****  
  
Une semaine passa.  
  
On n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du professeur Rogue, ni des doubles, qui avaient apparemment été détruits.  
  
Les rumeurs s'étaient peu a peu éteint, comme une chandelle qui aurait perdu toute flamme.  
  
La seule raison pour laquelle Draco et Harry purent sortir de l'infirmerie, fut à cause d'un procès ou ils devaient êtres témoins.  
  
Un procès magique.  
  
Et Severus Rogue était considéré coupable.  
  
*****  
  
-Severus Rogue. Dit Percy Weasley, nouveau justicier magique.  
  
Ils étaient dans la pièce ou il avait failli être considéré Mangemort. Ou Ludo Verpey et Karkaroff avaient aussi comparut.  
  
Il avait voulu crier, dire que c'était lui qui était le vrai Severus Rogue, et que celui en bas, avec un sourire niais, était Potter dans son corps !  
  
Mais on ne l'aurait jamais cru.  
  
A moins que.  
  
*****  
  
-Nous sommes ici, 12 témoins, et j'aimerais que ceux qui sont en faveur d'emprisonner Severus Rogue, coupable d'avoir tuer une famille moldue sans défense et de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nouveau, lève la main.  
  
Son plan marchait parfaitement. Pensa Harry. Dans moins d'une heure, il retrouverait son corps et Severus seraient prit dans une cellule d'Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.Et maintenant.maintenant il aurait Draco a lui seul.  
  
Son sourire s'effaça quand il vit que seulement 5 mains sur douze étaient levés.  
  
Il regarda plus haut, Draco n'avaient pas levé la main.  
  
-Lève ta main Draco.Aller.un seul vote et Severus sera bientôt emprisonné pour toujours.Aller.qu'est-ce que tu attends.  
  
Percy se racla la gorge.  
  
-Et bien.ç'est ce qui semblerait être une fâcheuse situation.je me vois dans l'obligation de.  
  
Non.. Non.Non. !  
  
-NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il hurla ceci a pleins poumons.  
  
L'audience se tut.  
  
*****  
  
-Nous sommes ici, 12 témoins, et j'aimerais que ceux qui sont en faveur d'emprisonner Severus Rogue, coupable d'avoir tuer une famille moldue sans défense et de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nouveau, lève la main.  
  
Il ne leva pas la main.  
  
Il regarda suspicieusement Potter a coté de lui qui n'avait pas levé la main non plus, pourtant, il aurait du être le premier a.  
  
Soudain il comprit.  
  
Il murmura.  
  
-Manistro. Ménuridé. Ébionites.  
  
Potter répondit.  
  
-Nohomir. Vesta. Iragora.  
  
Alors c'était.Rogue ? Mais ça ne pouvais pas.  
  
-Un échange de corps ? Murmura t'il  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
-S'il se fait emprisonner.c'est moi qui vais y rester.Dit Rogue dans le corps de Harry.  
  
Draco Hocha la tête.  
  
Bras croisé, tête haute, tous les deux regardèrent Harry dans le corps de Severus.  
  
-Et bien.ç'est ce qui semblerait être une fâcheuse situation.je me vois dans l'obligation de.  
  
Un hurlement terrifiant et de rage surgit, mais on ne put entendre quoique ce soit, les murs le renvoyait en écho, un cri interminable et indéchiffrable de pure fureur.  
  
Dans l'instant de silence qui suivi, Percy se racla la gorge.  
  
-J'aimerais bien des explications M.Rogue.  
  
On entendit le Rogue du bas rire, un rire bas, terrifiant.  
  
-Pauvres fous, je ne suis pas Rogue. J'ai simplement jeter le sort du « Preopero Corporae »  
  
On entendit des exclamations choqués et surprises.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez être qu'un mangemort, puissant en magie noire. Quel est votre nom ?  
  
On entendit un Pop.  
  
Je me retrouva en bas, dans mon corps, et j'entendit Potter, a coté de Draco chuchoter.  
  
-Je suis Harry Potter.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette sur Draco qui leva dans les airs, bloqué comme une statue.  
  
Il monta de plus en plus haut, jusqu'au mur, on ne voyait de lui qu'un petit point noir dans le plafond.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas crier.  
  
Severus aurait bien aimé faire quelque chose mais, pour la seule fois dans sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
  
-Si vous ne sortez pas d'ici, je le laisse tomber. Ses organes se répandront partout autour du stade et je vous les ferai avaler par le nez. De toute manière ceci est un sort de ma pure invention que vous ne pouvez contrer. Alors, SORTEZ !  
  
En un éclair, tous sortirent. Et Severus resta la, la main dans sa poche gauche, serrant convulsivement sa baguette au rythme des battements de son c?ur.  
  
Il regardait Draco, puis Potter. Draco, Potter. Draco. Potter. Draco. Potter.  
  
Jusqu'à en avoir le tournis.  
  
-Et bien, maintenant, que compte tu faire? Demanda Harry.  
  
Il ne répondit pas.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas ? Ca ne me surprend pas, tu as toujours été si ignorant.  
  
Il essayait de le provoquer.Mais ça ne marcherait pas, il ne se laisserait pas faire.  
  
-Tu as fait échouer mon plan. Tu aurais du être enfermé parmi les autres espèces dans ton genre a cette heure ci.  
  
-Ce serait plutôt toi qui devrais être enfermer à Azkaban !  
  
Harry fit un sourire.  
  
-Moi je n'ai pas de marque sur le bras, il n'ont pas de preuves. Je suis le survivant, toi tu es une poussière dans l'univers. Tu n'es rien.  
  
-Je suis bien plus que tout ce que tu peux croire ! La preuve, Draco m'a choisi, moi !  
  
Il disait cela d'une voix tremblante. Furibonde.  
  
-Je me demande bien pourquoi. Une erreur stupide de sa part.Et tu ne m'as encore rien prouver.  
  
-Je suis bien plus fort que tu peux le croire ! Hurla t'il.  
  
-Alors..  
  
D'un geste innocent, il abaissa sa baguette.  
  
-Montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre a présent. Dit Harry.  
  
Draco, sortant de sa transe, hurla à plein poumons tandis qu'il tombait à toute vitesse d'une chute mortelle.  
  
Severus prit sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège, Mais au même moment.  
  
-Imobilicorbius !  
  
Draco s'arrêta dans les airs, et l'ont entendait encore son cri perçant dans la grotesque salle.  
  
Severus Rogue et Harry Potter se retournèrent pour voir le sauveur. Et dans le cas de Harry, le stupide homme qui avait encore gâché son plaisir.  
  
Tous les deux échappèrent un cri de surprise.  
  
  
  
Suspense ! (Pour moi aussi) O_o Vous penser qui va se passer quoi ? Reviewer, des fois un simple mot peut déclencher 5 chapitres d'un coup ! Je vous le dis ! ^^ 


	11. Love and Die

Je suis désolé du retard! J'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur(Et j'en ai encore) Alors j'ai écrit la suite a l'école, et la je suis chez mon amie alors je le publi. Il est pas corrigé, et j'ai pas le temps de répondre au review, mais j'vous jure que je fait de mon possible! Quand tout sera arranger(Bien vite je l'espère) Je vais répondre a toutes les review...j'aimerais ca que tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic me laisse un petit mot!  
  
Jespère que vous m'avez pas oublier, voila la suite, bien que ca fait longtemps que je l'ai écrit (Bah...2-3 semaine) Mais bon, comme c'est ma semaine de congé, j'ai eu le temps! Surtout avec l'école ses temps ci...  
  
Mais bon, bonne lecture! Vous m'avez pas oublier, hein?  
  
Dite moi si il y a quelque chose que vous aimé pas, que vous aimé...bon je vous assure je vais me forcer...mais la, j'ai pas le temps!  
  
Bizou a vous tous et je vous adores!!!!!!! XxxxxxxxX ^^  
Chapitre 11: Love and Die  
  
-Merci de nous l'avoir apporter Severus. Dit un mangemort.  
  
Il remarqua alors que une douzaine de mangemorts étaient la. Ils attendaient.  
  
Quoi au juste?  
  
Severus sut que celui qui avait parler était Lucius Malfoy, et devait parler de Harry.  
  
-J'ai réussi a le capturer. Il sera content. Murmura Severus, jouant le jeu.  
  
Le mangemort hocha la tête. Et avanca.  
  
Drago, se remettant un peu de sa chute, se recula vivement, toujours assis sur le sol.  
  
-N'ai pas peur mon garcon. Dit le mangemort. Ce n'est pas toi qu'Il veut.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry, et Draco se leva, l'air soulagé.  
  
Severus s'avanca parmis les mangemort qui montaient vers Harry, Draco a ses coté.  
  
*****  
  
Ils étaient la. Pour lui. Son propre père parmis eux.  
  
Severus l'avait dénoncé. Ils savaient tous a présent qu'il n'était pas dans leur camps.  
  
Il avancaient, ils allaient le tuer, c'était certain.  
  
-Merci de nous l'avoir apporter Severus. Dit son père.  
  
Traitre. Pensa t'il en regardant les concernés. Ils sont tous des traitres!  
  
Il recula, il avait peur, très peur. Il savait que c'était la fin.  
  
-N'ai pas peur mon garcon. Dit Lucius. Ce n'est pas toi qu'Il veut.  
  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
  
Il se leva avec la dignitié dont il pouvait faire preuve, et alla rejoindre Severus et les mangemorts pour entourer son ennemi.  
  
Il allait le payer. Il allait subir, souffrir bien plus que ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer.  
  
Il sourit. Un sourire diabolique.  
  
*****  
  
Il était cerné. Tout le monde était contre lui, sa vie était fichue.  
  
Il voyait dans leur regard qu'il allait mourir. Souffrir.  
  
Et Draco. Son Draco. Pourquoi ne l'aimait t'il pas?  
  
Tout cela était injuste.  
  
Il allait se battre. Ho que oui. Il ne se laisserait pas faire.  
  
Il chercha dans ses poches.  
  
Il n'avait pas de baguette.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui.  
  
Elle n'avait pas tomber. Elle avait tout simplement disparue...  
  
-Ou peut-être pas. Grogna t'il en voyant que Severus tenait deux baguettes entre ses mains.  
  
Il soupira d'exaspération et dit d'une voix claire.  
  
-Donner moi cette baguette.  
  
Il tendit la main. Ils allaient lui la donner voyons, il était Harry Potter, on ne lui refusait rien.  
  
-Non.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, furieux.  
  
-Donner moi, Cette BAGUETTE!  
  
Severus sourit.  
  
-Dans tes rêves. Dit-il.  
  
Ces 3 mots. Ces simples trois mot l'irritèrent au plus haut point.  
  
Il allait lui obéir. Il allait payer pour son insolence.  
  
-Pourquoi tu vient pas la chercher? Dit Draco, tandis que Severus lui tendait SA baguette magique.  
  
Harry jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. Il n'avait pas de baguette, mais il se défendrait.  
  
Oui, Il se défendrait pour l'amour de Draco.  
  
Et Malheureusement, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul pas, il entendit les mots qui marquèrent sa naissance, et sa mort.  
  
-ADAVA KEDAVRA!  
  
Il tomba, tomba, tomba...tomba du haut de son siège, et puis s'écrasa sur le sol.  
  
Son cadavre s'embrasa, et il ne resta de lui qu'une fine poussière de terre et de cendres.  
  
*****  
  
-C'est enfin fini? Murmura Draco, au cotés de Severus.  
  
Severus Hocha la tête.  
  
-Presque...Dit-il  
  
Après que le sort fut donner par les 14 personnes présentes et que les mangemorts ramenèrent les cendres a leur maitre, Draco et Severus avaient transplanés a Pré-Au-Lard et avaient directement pris de la poudre de cheminettre pour aller a la chambre de Severus.  
  
Rogue avait prépraré des potions de détente, pour éliminer leur stress, et détendre leur muscles tendus.  
  
Ils étaient assis sur un fauteil, l'un a coté de l'autre dans le salon, buvant leur thé doucement, savourant le temps d'intimité qu'ils passaient ensembles. Enfin seuls.  
  
Draco de rapprocha de Severus.  
  
-Qu'allons nous faire? Demanda Draco.  
  
-Nous allons attendre. Essayer de ramener l'ordre dans Poudlard. Dumbledore s'occupera d'éteindre les rumeurs, et de raconter la mort de Potter.  
  
Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, comme s'il regrettait son geste.  
  
-Tu n'es pas coupable Severus.  
  
-Mais il était si petit...il aurait du avoir droit a une deuxième chance...comme moi.  
  
Draco leva la tête et déposa un baiser doux sur ses lèvres.  
  
Severus regardait le feu d'un air absent.  
  
-Il t'aurais enfermé a Azkaban, t'aurais tué si ca n'aurais pas marché. Il m'aurais gardé pour me faire subir les pires souffrance, et m'éloigner de toi a jamais. Je ne voulais pas ca, et tu ne le voulais pas non plus. Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions, mais il était déja ancrer dans le mal.  
  
Severus hocha la tête, et sourit. Le premier véritable sourire. Un sourire charmeur.  
  
-Je t'aime Draco.  
  
-Je t'aime Severus.  
  
Pour la première fois, ils était bien. Calmes et en paix. Avec un poid sur les épaules, mais heureux, heureux d'êtres ensembles.  
  
Severus déposa sa tasse, vide, et prit celle de Draco pour la déposé aussi.  
  
Draco, intrigué, le regarda.  
  
Puis sans avertir, Severus déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser enflammé, passionné.  
  
Enlacés l'un sur l'autre, dans la chaleur des corps et du feu, chacun voulait plus. Bien plus qu'un simple baiser.  
  
Ils se retenaient depuis trop longtemps maintenant.  
  
Lentement, très lentement, avec une force surprenante, Severus prit Draco dans ses bras et l'apporta vers une chambre luxueuse, qui parraissait confortable.  
  
-Qu'en pense tu? Dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, sensuelle.  
  
Draco, pour toute réponse, l'embrassa. Leur langues s'entrenacèrent de plaisir durant un long moment, on aurait dit que la pièce était faite de braises et de flammes.  
  
-Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Dit Severus en déposant Draco sur le lit.  
  
L'un par dessus l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
  
Ils succombèrent a leur désirs.  
C'est la presque fin...c'est cute hein? Nahh c pas fini! Ben l'histoire la...mais le chapitre est fini...entk! ^^ Vous en penser quoi? *Regard inquiet* 


	12. Epilogue

Bon, après une quand même assez longue absence, je termine cette fic... *snif* Bonne petite lecture! Jeter moi pas de tomates! ^^  
  
Épilogue.  
  
-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas laisser en paix? Murmura une voix a coté de lui.  
  
Il se retourna. Draco vit alors quelque chose d'horrifiant.  
  
Harry Potter était un fantôme. Un esprit errant. A ses cotés. Au cotés de son lit. Du lit de Rogue. Rogue qui dormait paisiblement.  
  
-Que... Commenca t'il  
  
-Cesse de m'aimer. Laisse moi en paix. Tant que je ne serai pas libéré de ton amour, je resterai ici. Je n'ai rien a faire ici bas, tu comprend? Je veux me trouver une place dans les cieux. Laisse moi en paix.  
  
Sa voix était lointaine, comme un écho.  
  
-Mais de quoi parle tu? Je ne t'aime pas! Se défendit-il.  
  
Le fantome sourit.  
  
-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois...  
  
*****  
  
Il se réveilla en sursaut...  
  
Pour remarquer que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.  
  
Il dormait paisiblement sur la poitrine nue de Snape, et Harry n'était pas la.  
  
Non. Il ne serait plus jamais la.  
  
Un sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres, se sentant quelque peu coupable.  
  
Mais a présent, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Et l'aimerait, jusqu'a la mort, et bien au dela des mots.  
  
Il aimait Severus.  
  
Et loin dans le ciel, il sembla qu'un chemin s'était tracé pour le défunt Harry Potter, mort d'un amour inconsidérable.  
  
-Fin-  
  
(Harem... j'voulais, m'en débarrasser "un peu" Alors j'ai fait une fin comme ca... Alors, c'est ti pas si pire?)  
  
Je voudrais dire merci, un grand MERCI a tous ceux qui ont lu, reviewer cette fic, J'vous adores tous! ^^ 


End file.
